


Debbie the Demon Futa

by Vapula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Amorality, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Devils, Doggy Style, Donkey Cock, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hellhounds, Hermaphrodites, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgy, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/F/Other, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: She's a demon from Hell, a tamer of men and destroyer of virgin chastities. Debbie is her name and she's brought into our world, to fuck whomever she wants. Mostly young girls.Each chapter will be self contained. Meaning little continuity to them, so don't expect characters to return in the future.the only constent is Debbie, going around breeding all the women, girls and teens she can. With a few males mixed in from time-to-time.Also, it's kind of dark and twisted. So beware of the tags and see the gloomy, gritty fates of certain individuals.





	1. A Hell of a Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie returns to the human world. After being summoned by a five girls during a slumber party.

They sat together in a group, five of them in total, each taking a point of the pentagon. Between each them were a candle of white wax, a small flame burning brightly as they each had it at their knees. The girls were wearing their underwear and shirts, as they were at a slumber party together.

But here's the thing: they were trying to summon a demon or devil.

Why?

Cause one of them wanted to try it, as it sounded fun and interesting. Though the others weren't as keen, being rather uninterested or simply assuming it wouldn't work. Still though, here they were sitting down in the bedroom, preparing to summon something, or not.

The one who's idea this was, a girl named Stacy, opened a dark tome of spells and summonings, then after turning to the proper page, began to chant. She started to slowly talk in a low tone, her voice being the only sound made, as the others watched and listened. Then she started to raise her voice, with her friends also adding to hers. They each spoke softly speaking lowly, remembering the words that they rehearsed earlier and repeating them to the letter.

Something felt different in the air, a sudden chill overcame them. It was to the bone, making a few of the five rub their arms as they shuddered, some hiccuping as they spoke. But they continued on thinking the chill was due to nerves or simply poor heating. A few of them heard something, like nails on a chalkboard, plus a high-pitched girly laughter. Candlelight flickered wickedly, the flames of them dancing around and then suddenly, they went out.

"Ah!" One of the girls cried out, as the room was covered in a thick layer of black. "Girls, what happened?!"

Darkness was all around them, a suffocating black abyss of dark, that seemed to wrap its tendrils around their necks.

Until one of them used her phone to light up the area. "Calm down Lara." A pretty blond named Clover told her.

The light of her phone helped ease everyones anxiety, with her helping Stacy find the light switch. Once she did she turned her room's lightbulb back on, as Clover put away her phone.

"D-Did it work?" Asked Emily as she looked around, but seen no demon or devil anywhere.

"Hmm, let's see." Clover said and looked around the room, but much like Emily found nothing. "Nope. It was a bust, big surprise."

"Maybe we should try again." Stacy said, having a feeling that it'll work this time.

But the others shook their heads. "No, let's do something else. Something less scary or frightening." Lara pleaded with a shake of her head.

"Agreed." Clover said, though she felt a pain in her belly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom first though."

"That's fine, it's just down the hall on the left." Stacy told her. "I'm gonna put the heating on."

"Is it alright if I look in your kitchen?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Stacy told her and those three left her bedroom, to head out and do their thing. With Lara and Gemma remaining behind to decide another game for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clover finished defecating on the toilet with a sigh. She felt much better after having dropped a bomb and went about wiping and washing up. The girl hadn't been impressed about earlier, then again she hadn't been expecting much, though she thought she heard something.

It raised goosebumps on her skin, but she didn't think much of it. Just chalking it up to her little paranoia about the whole thing. Personally she didn't believe anything like that, though the thought of them actually summoning something did cross her mind. Before it was quickly shot down by her firm stance of this entire thing being bullshit.

She looked up to the mirror and sighed. But then noticed that the shower curtains were drawn closed, which was strange as they were open when she walked in. As well as being open while she shat, yet there they were closed over, making her paranoia return. Though she quickly shot that down once more and instead went to open the thing.

Carefully she took a hold of the curtain and pulled it open.

Nothing.

That was it, just an empty tub with nothing out of place. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she mentally kicked herself and went to leave.

Only for her to be thrown back by an invisible force. She let out a cry of shock and alarm, as her feet left the floor and she landed on the closed toilet seat. The light of the bathroom flickered on and off, doing this for awhile, until it finally settled on staying off which made the girl grab her phone again. Clover shone the light everywhere inside the closed bathroom, her beam of light fighting back the dark, but finding nothing.

Then her ears heard something, a familiar girly giggle. The same high-pitched one she heard from earlier, when they did that stupid ritual summoning, thing.

She glared at where she thought the noise came from. But every time she looked or shone her light, her eeS spotted nothing, and her ears would pinpoint another position.

Thats when the light in her phone went out too. She was once more surrounded in the dark, though this time she felt the suffocating effects of the black gloom around her. It was like a thick blanket or sleeping bag, one which she was trapped inside, with no way out. She smacked and shook her mobile, trying to get the thing to work once more.

But then the lights came back on, making her cringe at the sudden brightness. Though once her eyes readjusted she could only gawk at what stood before her.

Standing at the door of the bathroom was a woman. She was tall and lean, with red skin, dark black hair that went to her waist and yellow eyes that shone. Her mouth was grinning, showing a row of teeth like a great white sharks, her ears were also pointed at the tips, unlike the roundness of a humans. They had a pair of horns atop her head, little red, stereotypical ones. Though the thing that rally caught Clover's attention was her lack of clothes.

The woman wore only black gloves, that went to her elbows and black stockings on her legs, with high heeled boots. The woman was big breasted, her jugs being about a F-cup with black nipples, in contrast though complimenting her crimson skin. Clover spotted a devilish looking tail, thin and red in colour with a pointed, heart shaped head.

But the thing that stood out most: her genitals.

She had a throbbing donkey long dicked erection, along with a pair of red bull sized balls. The pulsing throbbing length stood with pride, the red skin of the cock having the light shine off it, as it's black tip stared down at Clover, whom could only gape at the monstrous appendage. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she watched the obvious intruder and demon laugh.

"Hello Clover, darling." They greeted.

"W-W-What? Who are you?!" She demanded.

The demon giggled. "Sweetheart, I'm Debbie the Demon Futa, or Futa Demon, take your pick." Introduced Debbie.

"D-Debbie?" Questioned the girl at the human name. "Wait, futa demon?"

"Yeah, I have a dick and pussy, plus a nice pair of juicy sacks, see?" To prove her point, she used a hand to lift up her balls, showing the red slit beneath, a cunt like between Clover's own legs.

The girl felt her mind melting as she sat there thinking. 'Demons are real?! Holy shit what have we done?'

"Oh don't tell me you've lost your mind." Groaned the demon. "I mean it don't matter all that much, but I love it when your awake."

"W-What are you going to do?" Asked the teen with clear fear in her voice.

The demon laughed. "Take a guess, bitch." Then she stroked her impressive length.

Their implication was rather clear, making the girl's eyes widen at that, which didn't go unnoticed. "That's right Clover, your gonna be my first pussy for tonight."

She then advanced towards her, her bulging member moving closer to the shell shocked girl. They simply stared in mute shock, unable to move or flee, trapped whilst sitting on the toilet seat. Clover tried to back away from the demon, but there was nowhere else to go. Instead she found her nose inhaling the scent of musky dick, while her head turned away from the smell. Yet the ozzing tip poked her cheek, the warmth of it making her recoil in disgust, as she closed her eyes and mouth.

Debbie grinned, standing over her, her large shalong rubbing their cheek. She held the girl's head in place, forcing her to face her dick's direction. Though she kept her eyes and mouth shut, something which Debbe didn't mind as of yet. Instead she started to slap her donkey cock at the girl's face. Her large fuck stick, it's shaft swatting into Clover's beet red cheeks, making the girl whimper with each strike. She sat there in mortification, as the large knob smacked her like a paddle, each hit making her feel more dirty than the last.

Clover kept telling herself. 'T-This is just a dream, a nightmare. Your gonna wake up and she'll be gone. You'll be back in the bedroom, waking up in the middle of the night needing the bathroom.'

But deep down, she knew that wasn't case.

The hand on her head and floppy hard cock on her cheeks, felt real enough. Still she hoped that her friends would hear the demon bitch, in here with her. Though something told her not to hold her breathe.

Still her mouth was screwed shut as the demon abused her face with their bat of a cock. The pulsing organ struck her cheeks several times, it's tip sending a spray of precum, that stuck in her hair and made the girl cringe.

That's when Debbie moved her other hand to Clover's nose. Once there she pinched it, closing off the airway, with Clover opening her eyes. She sat there shaking, knowing what was about to happen in the next three minutes, as her lungs began to struggle for air.

With all the willpower she could muster, she tried to keep her mouth closed, as her watched the demon readying her shalong. But it wasn't enough for the girl, as she opened her mouth to breathe in a gulp of air, only to have the demon suddenly move forwards, her hips sending her massive dick into the teen's mouth. Clover's protests and shocks were muffled by the huge dong, moving past her teeth, over her tongue and straight down her throat. The huge cock punched through her gag reflex, the action earning a rapid response of fists, batting against Debbie, while her mouth tried to bite into the demon's appendage.

But because of her size, her mouth couldn't open fully enough, nor could she close it any better. Instead she accidentally suckled upon the shaft, only giving Debbie what she wanted, as she sunk her prick further inside. Clover felt her stomach flip, her need to retch and bile rising. Yet she was powerless, as the demon shoved her thing further inside, until tears flowed from her eyes, until Debbie was balls deep.

The feeling of the demon's testicles resting at her mouth, had her hands already moving. They stopped trying to hit her belly and instead reached up to grab the firm pair of nuts. Debbie moaned as the kid began to squeeze her babies, in an effort to harm her. But the teen's actions only made her sigh and purr, her forked tongue hanging out as she looked down, her eyes full of joy.

"Precious." She purred, making Clover stop. "It won't work my dear. Your only giving me pleasure, so much pleasure, that I'm going to enjoy this more than usual. It has been too long."

Debbie placed both hands on Clover's head, the girl trying to move off, but failed too as the demon began. Suddenly Debbie started to fuck her mouth, dragging her massive dick back, only to ram it back inside. Clover was soon being skull fucked, her mouth and throat being thoroughly abused and used, by the red lady. The balls slapped at her chin, the sizeable things sending out a loud smacking sound, in tune to Debbie's groans of pleasure. She was the only one enjoying herself, her hips thrusting and pounding the teen's mouth.

She fucked their throat, her cock now making it wider, as she forced her to expand and accept her length. Clover felt nothing but pain, as her neck was strained, her jaw sore and throat burning slightly. The teenager was crying, pouring her tears out, a cascade of silent sobs, as she was forced to accept this. Her mind was slowly cracking with thrust of their hips and jolt of that throbbing member down their neck.

Clover swore she'll kill Stacy for this.

For awhile the girl's mouth was abused, both her jaws and throat begging for it to end. Which she later regretted as she felt Debbie moving her head, forcing her to bob as they neared their limit. Debbie huffed and grunted, the pressure building in her balls, as she felt hersef about to climax.

That's when she let out a inhuman roar and her testicles tightened, having her dick pump out its contents. Clover suddenly felt her belly being filled with cum, the hot steamy stuff flowing out the ridged member, as it came with the force of a shower head. Her eyes went wide as the her belly was filled with a ungodly amount of sperm, and the dick was slowly withdrawn.

Her head was still on the pulsing shaft, as Debbie moved her head back, groaning the whole time as she emptied her nuts into the teen. Once her head was fully off the shaft, she started to gulp in huge amounts of air, followed by gagging and spluttering. Her stomach also reacted violently and started to bubble, as she wanted to vomit up her contents.

She had enough sense to open the toilet seat and began to throw up. Her bloated belly started to slowly deflate, as she vomited up the cum and whatever else was left inside her stomach. Clover spat and coughed as she emptied her tummy, making her feel slightly better.

However she was soon reminded that she wasn't alone, as Debbie grabbed her from behind. The girl shook in their grasp, as the demon's chest pressed into her back. Her busty, squishy mounds were pressing into her clothed back, as the demon hunched over her, her large member now between Clover's legs. It was still erect and hard, ready to continue on, something which Clover knew all to well.

Debbie inhaled her hair, sniffing her scent and tasting her being. "You smell good precious. Not a virgin though, but I don't mind a girl with some experience. Then again doubt you've taken anything like: Debbie's Donkey Dick, right?"

Clover didn't answer, simply shaking as her body sagged in defeat. She was held over the toilet, standing up on her feet, with a busty demon pressing against her, with her hands holding the girl at the waist. Debbie's tail then moved, going around her waist, and to Clover's pyjama trousers. They stilled as the tail seemed to hook her trousers and pull them down to her knees, then moving back up to do the same to her underwear.

The demon giggled as the girl sobbed lightly, her entire body shaking beneath the hellish being. She wanted to flee or at least fight back, but her survival instincts told her otherwise. They knew that they wouldn't be able to win against the demon woman and instead tried to remain calm and relaxed.

Once her panties joined the trousers, Debbie moved herself back, being sure to have her shalong run the topside of it against her slit. The teenager gritted her teeth, as she felt the dick being pulled back, between her legs touching her vagina, until she felt the engorged head at her entrance. It's powerful black tip pressing at her outer folds, the thing ready to thrust inside with the force of a harpoon, as soon as its owner was ready.

Debbie savoured the feeling of the teen's soft pussy lips at her cockhead. Then she pushed herself inside to the human's cry of pain and then screeches for stops. But she was ignored, as Debbie sank her thick long member into the human cunt.

Her mouth let out a growl of approval as she forced her huge dong inside. The girl tried to stop her, wriggling and trying to fight back. But nothing worked as the demon simply grabbed her flailing arms, locking them in her steel grips, as she pulled them behind Clover's back. A fresh scream left the girl's mouth as this forced more of Debbie's dick inside, pushing it further up her birth canal until it finally entered her womb. Clover's mind went into overdrive, she couldn't think straight, as her body was awash with pain and a tinge of pleasure.

She wanted nothing more than this to end, as the huge cock was stuck inside her, it's tip inside her womb, but moving a little more inside, until the heavy sacks rested outside. Clover was frothing a little as she tried to speak or retort. But her senses were overloaded and she found it impossible to do anything else.

Debbie by contrast was absolutely enjoying herself. Her loins burned with much needed passion and lust, as she rested her dick inside the girl. The demon panted like a horny dog, her entire being feeding off the victims loathing, terror and pain. She hadn't been summoned in a long time and was glad these idiots thought that it would be a good idea to summon a demon.

After a few more moments of simply enjoying the feeling of her sobbing and still form, Debbie started to move. She began dragging her length back, only to thrust back inside, hard. The action giving Clover the impression of having her innards being dragged in and out, with each stroke. Soon the girl was feeling a heavy dose of pain, as the demon to hump her, fucking her pussy hard and fast.

There was some pleasure mixed into the stinging and uncomfortable thumping of the cock penetrating her womb repeatedly. But it wasn't enough to be noticeable, nor enough to make this anymore bearable, as she let out a steady stream of curses and pathetic mewls.

Clover cried with each hard thrust into her aching cunt. The dick inside her bringing nothing but pain and flashes of more hurt, as she sobbed. Debbie didn't care as she fucked her, ploughing the girl from behind, her testicles banging on the outside of her valley. Her heavy sacks carrying demon seed, slapped against the girl with each forceful hit of Debbie's thrusts.

She grunted at how tight she was, knowing that human women were like that, unlike in Hell. Still she felt the girl's inside slowly ease up and open a little, making her strokes more accepted and easier to move in and out. Though Clover only felt pain from the entire encounter, while Debbie enjoyed herself.

The demon rutted and humped like a beast, seeking no desire or care to ensure that their partner was receiving any pleasure from the encounter. She wanted herself to enjoy the feeling of sex, the rush of euphoria, as she bred the human teenager.

Her body was nearing the end, the dam about to brake once more. The thought or reason to warn Clover never entered her mind, as Debbie felt her dick about to unleash itself once more. She felt it about to happen, her grunting and groaning slightly warning the girl about what was to come.

With a good hard thrust Debbie came, her mouth letting a growl as she squirted her load inside Clover. She felt her womb being seeded by a cascade of cum, a steady stream of essence flushing out the tip of Debbie's cock. The girl was forced to accept it, as the demon thrusted a couple of times, trying to milk her balls clean of her seed, which swam up and to the girl's ovum. Ready and able to fertilise them, as they were drowned in a sea of hot white sperm.

Clover went slack in Debbie's grasp, which almost went unnoticed, as she held onto the girl. But soon her orgasm was over and the demon woman figured out that the teen was silent. Using her tail she had it move up to the girl's head. Gently she turned their face to theirs, finding her eyes open, but dark and unresponsive. Drool leaked out Clover's mouth, her tears stopped falling also, leaving only a shattered shell.

Debbie tutted. "Of course." She muttered and sighed.

She moved them away from the toilet and pulled Clover off her hard dick. Her cum fell out like a waterfall, her seed splashing upon the floor, as it stained her boots and stockings a little. Debbie ignored it and dropped the girl into the puddle of cum, watching her simply lie there in her seed, as she stroked her length. Her dick throbbed, wanting more and she knew where to get it.

Thats when her nose smelt something, something fresh and just lovely, almost to the point of intoxication. It was coming from the bedroom where two of the five remained, and where she was summoned from. So the demon went to pay a visit to the bedroom, where the two of them were. Leaving Clover on the floor, alone and traumatised with the door still locked from the inside.

Debbie would deactivate the soundproof seals, which had hidden and muffled their lovemaking, then went to set them up on the bedroom, so she could have more fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They kissed on the bed. Now alone together Lara and Gemma decided to have a little private party, with both girls enjoying each others mouths.

The two were secret girlfriends, having never told their friends, yet. They didn't doubt that their friends would support them in their love. But for now the two were content with it just being between them. So they laid on the bed, lying on their sides, mouths locked together as they kissed, tongues dancing with the others.

Hands were wandering slightly, exploring areas they've already covered before. The two have done it already, though they weren't going to do it now, as they were in a friend's house. Instead they were content just to touch and grope a little, as they played with each others mouth.

Gemma broke off the kiss, as the two needed air and stared into her girlfriend's soft brown eyes. They stared back a grin on her lips, as she winked at Gemma's flushed face. Then the two sat up and smiled as they went about waiting for the others to return.

That's when she scoffed. "Is that it?" Asked a older feminine voice.

Both girls jumped out their skin at the sound of the unknown woman, whom sounded like they were in the room with them. Their eyes were quick to look around the room and that's when they spotted Debbie, in her mostly nude glory, stroking her throbbing member.

The two gaped at the sight of the woman, obviously nonhuman in nature. They also sensed a feeling of dread and malice hugging her like a cloak. Their eyes seen the huge member, standing all and they hugged each other close at its intimidating appearance.

"W-Who are you?" Lara asked for them both.

"I'm Debbie the Demon Futa." Smirked the demon and she did a little bow, her tits bouncing as she lowered herself slightly.

"Demon?!" Shouted Gemma. "It worked?"

"Yeah it did." Shrugged Debbie. "I mean, it's been a long time since I've been on this world. I say, but I don't really remember all that much. Now my pretties, let us play with one another."

The smile she sent them made the pair shiver in fear, though Lara hugged Gemma close. "Stay away." She warned to the cackling devil woman.

"Sure." They answered to the shock of the pair.

Debbie stood there hands folded as she watched the two. Her glowing eyes simply staring, a clear hunger within them and fully noticeable to the pair.

For sometime no one moved or said anything. Until Debbie raised a gloved hand, then she snapped her fingers and the girls both shrieked as one.

Their clothes suddenly threw themselves off their forms and left them nude. But it was only the start, as the clothes then started to bind and meld together. Suddenly they were like ropes and lashed out to Gemma. She screamed as the thick strands darted to her and grappled her body. Soon she was pulled away from Lara's embrace, the other girl shouting swear words and insults as her GF was taken from her grasp.

But Debbie simply raised up a hand and repulsed the girl with a silent spell. She was thrown back, pinned to the wall, naked and pissed. Lara watched helplessly, as Debbie brought the frightened Gemma over to her.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Called out Lara, though she was ignored.

Whimpering and nearly crying, Gemma was soon suspended from the ceiling. Ropes were wrapped around her knees, keeping them apart and exposing her pussy to everyone. Her hands and arms were bound behind her back, tightly to the point of pain and some ropes were used to wrap around and between her breasts. They pulled on her mounds, making the girl wheeze in pain and disgust, as the bonds squeezed her tits.

The whole time Debbie simply watched her magic working away. She had Gemma turn to face her, the girl struggling and shaking, trying in vein to brake free. But they both knew she couldn't, and the girl was stuck there, her knees bent and opened to show off her cunt and allow the demon access. She stayed suspended above the ground, completely at the mercy of the demonic monster.

They moved a finger to the girl's slightly moist cunt. Gemma managed to bite back the moan, as the demon started to finger her folds, gently caressing them with care. She rubbed the outer folds, her ears enjoying the sounds of the girl trying to withhold her moans. Debbie then inserted a finger into the girl's pussy, it easily passing through the entrance and inside. She began to push her finger inside further, getting a feel of Gemma's tight snatch. That's when she felt it, the hymen.

She chuckled. "So your a virgin, are you?" She asked.

Gemma refused to say anything, her eyes shut, with some tears falling out. She wanted nothing more than to be far away from this place, the finger inside her wriggled, sending a fresh wave of pleasure. The girl told herself that it was Lara whom was doing this, her mind trying to envision her girlfriend's hand and fingers. Just to make this whole thing a tad more bearable. But the ropes binding her made it difficult to think of Lara.

Debbie didn't like being ignored and withdrew her finger, then made another snap of her fingers. This time she summoned the candles, which the girls used in the ritual.

They floated over to her, dark pink flames burning brightly, as they arranged themselves. Gemma was soon repositioned, bent over slightly, her legs apart as her back and ass were shown. Then Debbie had one of the candles move over to Gemma's rear. Once there the thing tipped slightly as it hovered over her behind, the girl didn't notice nor know as her eyes remained shut and she trying to block out the world.

Hot wax brought her back into it again.

The feeling of wax falling then hitting her bare asscheeks made the girl scream. She howled in pain and surprise, as she turned her head to see the candle over her bottom. It's pink flame burning brightly, as more of the wax dripped off and onto her, with each slop of wax making the thrash and cry.

"Stop please!" She begged.

"Then answer my questions." Debbie snarled, as she moved the candle away. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes!"

"And your girlfriend?"

Gemma stilled at that, knowing what the demon wanted. She had forgotten that Lara was still here, though she didn't see her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud smack and flash if pain from her behind. Debbie had slapped her ass, with her hand, spanking the girl twice more until her cheeks were both red and welted.

"I'm asking you a question." Hissed the demon coming into their view, her dick's tip at the chin of Gemma, whom felt queasy as she inhaled the scent of cock.

But Gemma couldn't answer her. She assumed that Lara was one like herself, but she also what this creature wanted with the two of them and refused to say anything. Seeing this Debbie went to use the candles once more.

However she was stopped by Lara calling out. "I am!"

That made the demon look over to her, seeing the girl still pinned to the wall and trying to get off it. But they naturally couldn't and only responded verbally.

"Hmm." Was the only response Debbie gave as she had Gemma return to her original position.

Then she looked to Lara and asked. "Wanna make a deal?"

"What?" The girl responded.

"I'm asking if you want to make a deal with me." The demon smirked.

"What deal?" Asked the girl, with clear distrust.

"Simple: You obey my commands and I don't touch your girlfriend at all. If you do that I'll leave her alone, all you have to do is do as I say."

"What kind of commands?" Asked the teen, though she had an idea.

Debbie grinned, showing her teeth. "Whatever I say."

"How do I know your teeming me the truth?" She asked. "Your a demon right? Doesn't that mean your a lier too?"

"How rude." Scoffed the woman. "I'm not like that, honest." She told her, her horns leaving and a little reddish, black, halo appearing above her head.

Lara didn't trust them one bit, but she looked to Gemma. Her girlfriend was terrified, her ass having wax stuck to it and big welts from the demon's strikes. She didn't want her to suffer anymore and nodded her consent to the demon over the other side of the room.

"Good girl." Cooed Debbie and dispelled her magic.

The teen fell down onto the bed where she laid, privately regretting her decision. But sticking with it and she sat up facing the demonic entity, which giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Now my new bitch, crawl to me like a dog." Smiled the demon, as she watched the girl fume.

They soon exhaled and got off the bed. Once they did that, they started to crawl on their hands and knees, in full view of Debbie and Gemma. She blushed as her GF watched her, then lookked away trying to ease the situation a little for them both.

But it was the demon's gaze that really got to her. Those golden yellow eyes watching her, the face leering and nostrils flaring. The erection didn't help much either, as the dick stood over her head, casting a shadow upon her small form. Lara never liked dick, preferring pussy, but now she got the impression she was about to experience her first cock.

Once she was before Debbie they then instructed her to lie on her back. Frowning the girl obeyed and laid upon her back, lying on the floor and staring up ahead. Debbie then moved herself over to them, spreading her legs and standing over the girl's head. They gazed up and seen her tail, asshole, pussy and large ballsacks. She knew what was to be required of her, as the demon lowered themself down upon her face.

Debbie squatted, bending knees until her fat ass and cunt upon the girl. Lara cringed as the heavy sacks landed on her chest, the pair of warm nuts resting against her bare skin. Though her mouth was full of demon cunt, her lips touching the labia of Debbie, whom rocked her hips slightly. They sighed as the girl's mouth was on the outside of her pussy.

"I think you know what to do." She said, her order obvious.

Lara began to kiss on the outside of the demon's vagina, her lips pressing at the folds. She smooched them, then her tongue left her mouth to lick at them. The teen was honestly just doing what she did with Gemma, lapping at her outer folds first, before having her mouth muscle enter inside.

Soon her tongue was inside the Demon's drenched cunt, the juices making Lara eat her out further. Debbie sighed as she felt the girl eating her muff. She rolled her hips a little, as a hand stroked her length, then she had Gemma brought over, so that she look at the teen's slit. They tried to cover up, but her legs were still held open, so she could only sit there defenceless and vulnerable.

The tongue inside her, wriggled and dwelled deep inside. Debbie neglected to tell her that her juices were slightly addictive to humans. Making them more horny and lustful, which the demon didn't think was a bad thing. Instead she had a gloved hand move over to Lara's cunt, which was slightly wet. They started to use two fingers to gently prod her opening. Her fingertips pressed at the girl's vagina, the fabric being like latex and that it didn't cause any discomfort, as Debbie had her fingers pushed inside.

They slowly pushed up her canal, her long digits taking their time to explore the girl's valley. Soon she felt the membrane, confirming the teen chastity to the demon woman. Who then added a little magic inside the girl's birth canal, which would take effect soon after.

A little surprise for later.

Lara felt a sudden heat in her vagina. Though she was to distracted to notice, as she couldn't help but continue to eat out Debbie's pussy. Instead she found herself slowly being overcome with desire and lust. Her thoughts of disgust and revulsion, changing into wanting and longing. Something had happened to her, or so the little voice in the back of her mind warned, though she didn't hear it. As the thing drifted off into the void, while her thoughts turned to pleasure.

When she was thought ready, Debbie told her to stop and then stood up. Lara looked up to her, their expression full of needing and wanting, as they watched Debbie stroke her cock. The girl panted as her eyes fell upon the impressive dick. It's size and girth easily bigger and better than a regular human man's, her pussy ached with longing, her clitty vibrating slightly as she fingered herself, to Debbie's dick.

Gemma noticed the change in her GF and couldn't keep the shock off her face. She watched as her friend started to finger bang herself, one hand on her tits, pinching a nipple, while the other worked her pussy. Her thumb flicking her clitty, while three fingers entered into her wanting, flowing hole. Something was wrong here, something very bad and Debbie was the cause of it.

The demon laughed and lifted her shalong up. "Alright doggy, kiss my balls and cock, and lick them too."

Lara moved over to her, using her knees until she was close enough to smell the musky scent of dick. Once there the lustful teen started to lick at the testicles. Her tongue running along the skin of twin red orbs, full of life giving essence, that the teen wanted from their master/mistress. She kissed them, planting little smooches upon the surface of the pair of nuts.

Licking with her tongue against the soft, fleshy things, as her lips pressed against the surface. Sending out a spark of passion through Debbie, with each press of her mouth, or stroke of her tongue. The demon let out a loud, as she stared at Gemma, whom watched with fury.

"Enjoying the show?" Mocked the demon, as Lara moved to her shaft. The floppy dick lying upon her face, as she looked upwards and had the thing resting on her head.

Gemma only growled in response, watching as her GF simply went to work. Kissing and licking at the underside of the erection, her little mouth and tongue working away, like it was her job. She had forgotten that Gemma was there, still tied up and watching her lapping and kissing the demon's prick. Debbie only smirked at Gemma, seeing the girl struggle with her bonds, though like earlier she couldn't get out. Instead she watched and simmered at the demon and her girlfriend.

Her own pussy ached, the scene making her body grow warmer, as she watched Lara service the monster on the otherside. She couldn't help as her cunt started to produce moisture and most of it began to drop off her and down the floor.

The sight didn't go unnoticed by the demonette, who asked. "Feeling left out?"

Stubbornly Gemma turned her head away, in obvious contempt. But the demon ignored her and simply said to Lara. "Pet? You can stop now and face your dyke of GF."

Lara stopped kissing and licking, and stood up then turned to face Gemma. She looked back to find Lara staring at her, her face flushed and an expression of utter perversion and lust upon her features. Something which was uncommon and clearly showed that the demon had done something to Lara's mind.

Then her eyes went further south, seeing her girlfriends overflowing slit. But what really caught her attention, was Lara's clitoris. From her point she couldn't see it, at first, until she it started to grow. Gemma watched in mute shock and horror, as the clit grew big, slowly and surely rising until it was six inches long. It soon resembled a rough shape of a man's penis, white as Lara's skin and with a full purple crown to boot.

Debbie looked upon the smaller, average cock with a small smile. She gave the thing a little jerk before returning her attention back to Gemma. They looked at the demon, knowing full well where this was going and she found herself being lowered a little.

She was still suspended and her legs spread, though she was about the same level as Lara now. Her girlfriend watched her, her eyes solely staring upon Gemma's snatch. They licked their lips as they watched her try and close their legs. But to no avail as Debbie then instructed Lara to go and fuck her.

"Alright pet, I want you to go and shag your girlfriend senseless." She told them and the teen nodded.

Lara advanced towards Gemma, whom watched in terror and tried to get through to her. "L-Lara! I know your in there somewhere, please fight back! You can do it, just fight back and don't listen to her!"

But Lara only moved between her legs, pressing her hot rod at the other girl's virgin pussy. Gemma stilled as she felt the foreign feeling of cock at her pussy lips. She continued trying to plead and beg her GF from doing this, yet they didn't appear able to fight back against the demon's control.

When she was ready Lara slid her hard dick inside, Gemma's snug sheath. They gasped as the dick pushed inside her tight lane, the cock slowly moving up her inner walls. Gemma threw her head back and let out a involuntary moan, as she felt the thing pushing further inside. The dick was soon at her barrier, resting its hot tip just at it, getting ready to tear it up.

And that's what happened as Lara began to thrust. Soon Gemma was crying out and wheezing in a pained way, as Lara started to fuck her. Her girlfriend's dick rammed in and out of her hole, tearing and shredding her hymen within a couple of strokes of the cock, moving in and out.

Pain was the first thing to be felt, followed by discomfort, then pleasure. Gemma stayed hanging, as Lara fucked her in a way not usually possible between them. She couldn't help it when she asked for more, or when Lara began to bite into her neck, ensuring there were marks. The girl was like an animal, a wild beast in mating season, rutting away in the nearest female it could find. Gemma swung and swayed within her bonds, as Lara's dick pounded into her pussy, the itch between the two being scratched, as they kissed and remained in harmony.

That was broken by the reappearance of Debbie.

She soon towered over them, standing behind Lara. The girl felt her mistresses donkey dick at her own virgin gates, the huge knob pressing at her outer folds. They slowed down their own thrusts and instead waited for the demon to enter inside.

Debbie smiled as her pet stopped and soon she was pushing her own dick inside. Lara cringed, huffed, panted and whined as her innerds were doing flips, at the massive cock being shoved inside. Her body experienced a fresh bloom of heat and confusion, as the demon's dick pushed in and she wanted to cry.

For a moment the spell was broken, Lara returned to normal, her thoughts becoming clear once more. She cried as the dick was pushed all the way inside her, the massive appendage destroying her hymen fully, sending a burst of pain through her body. She wanted it out, as the thing pushed further up inside her, making her try to pull herself off the monster dick, which had her moving her hips forwards. That's when Lara took note that she was sandwiched between Gemma and Debbie. Her groin having grown a cock, which was now inside her GF, whom looked rather pleased with everything.

She could feel it!

Her new dick inside her girlfriend's, rather tight pussy. The vaginal walls gripping along the thing, squeezing it, like a squishy toy, as the thing was pushed further because of Debbie, moving her own dick into Lara.

Once Debbie was inside the teenager, she started to thrust, pulling back and then ramming in again, hard. Lara gasped as the thing was dragged back, before she cried and coughed as it rammed back in. Over and over it went, Debbie fucking her, with their massive cock. The demon woman was growling and hissing in pleasure, as she humped Lara. Each and stroke also had Lara's hips moving back and forth, having her pulling back and then ramming back into Gemma.

They seen stars each time Lara thrusted back in. Her head swimming with this unknown feeling of joy and desire, as she neglected her girlfriend's plight. Lara was feeling a concoction of pleasure, lust, fury and pain, as Debbie bred her cunt from behind. The demon's impressive balls slapping at her with each thrust, her length moving in and out, the size touching every nerve, sending out ripples of conflicting feelings and emotions through Lara's being. She felt her guys being twisted and malformed with each thrust or withdrawal of the dick.

Her belly felt sick with disgust, both herself and Debbie, as took the rod. Her loins burned with fire, as Debbie fucked her cunt, while her thrusted into Gemma. She soon fel the demon increasing the tempo, steadily pounding any sense or logic out teen, as they closed their eyes. Their dick started to experience a building of pressure inside the stem, like dam about to burst. She placed her head into Gemma's chest, silently wishing for all this to end and hope that this would be over soon after.

The constant hard thrusts of Debbie wasn't helping much, as she sensed the human nearing the edge. So she pulled the girl hair, having her stop resting their head against Gemma's chest. She forced the girl to look back at her, their eyes full of hate, fear and barely concealed lust, as Debbie shagged her. The demon grinned and sent out her long tongue to lick at the girl's neck and cheek.

Lara felt that pressure about to unleash itself, her dick was then suddenly and tightly gripped. Gemma let out a heartly moan, as her body convulsed and she came. Her inner walls constricted around her GF's cock, making them go over the edge, as Gemma creamed herself. Her squirting upon the shaft of Lara's dick, soon made it pulse and throb and Lara couldn't contain the outcry as she too came. Their cock squirted their load, shooting her fresh seed up and into the girl's baby factory. The hot load was felt by Gemma, whom stayed still, as the two orgasmed together, both whispering the others name.

Debbie felt her own balls being ready to unload themselves. So she pulled her fuck stick out of the gaping vagina, and started to furiously beat her meat. She choked her chicken, both hands working the shaft, as she felt her body cumming. Her cumblast was like the shot of a cannon, as it fired a stream of white out the tip, splashing the milky white substance upon the two girl's. Their bodies were soon caked in semen, covering them both, as the demon came, shooting gallons of cream onto the two lovers.

Both had passed out together, their bodies still joined, as Debbie deactivated her magic. Once she had the pair fell to the ground, spent and asleep.

With those two finished, Debbie went to finish this night off, with the final pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that?" Asked Emily asked, as she nibbled upon a sandwich.

"Hear what?" Asked Stacy, looking at them with a frown.

"I thought I heard moaning coming from upstairs." Emily replied, looking up and scowling at the ceiling.

"No I didn't hear anything." Confessed Stacy. "Maybe it was something else."

"Or maybe we actually did summon something." Emily shuddered.

"Doubt it." Stacy replied, with a sigh. "It didn't work, that I can tell you."

"A-Are you sure?" Asked the other girl. "I mean, what if we did summon a demon?"

"Then we make a deal with it and sell our souls." Shrugged Stacy, much to Emily's horror.

"What?! Why?!" They screeched.

Only for that to turn into a scowl, as Stacy laughed. "I'm only kidding, I knew we wouldn't summon anything. That book I bought must've been a sham."

"Then why do it all?"

"Cause I wanted to see of anyone got scared or not." She told her. "Guess only you were though, lame."

Emily huffed and looked away, still nibbling upon her sandwich, only for her to stop and stare. This didn't go unnoticed by Stacy, whom then followed her gaze and spotted what she seen.

Inside the opposite room, the living room, sat a red skinned woman, with horns. They were on the couch, sitting open legged what a massive half erect tadger, lying between their legs, atop a pair of testicles. The two only stated as her yellow eyes wandered over to them.

With a gloved hand she gestured them over to her and they looked at one another. The two simply stared, not saying anything as they wondered whom that was, but both had a funny idea, deep down. One that filled the pair with dread and alarm, especially for Emily, whom remembered the faint moaning. But that didn't stop the two from entering into the living room and standing before the demon.

"Sup." Greeted Debbie, as she sat lazily upon the couch.

"Uh?" Was the response from Stacy, while Emily simply stared, her eyes trying and failing to stay upon the demon's face. Yet they kept wandering down the dick, that sat half-mast.

"So, you were the one to summon me?" Asked Debbie, looking to Stacy.

"Y-Yeah." Answered the girl before it clicked. "Wait, you actually came?"

"Mhmm." Hummed the demonette.

"The book works." Whispered Stacy, as she felt a heavy feeling on her soul.

"Yeah, the book works sweetness." The demon said. "I am Debbie the Demon Futa. You two are going to help me."

"W-W-What do you m-mean help you?" Asked Emily.

"Let's see." Debbie said, then answered with a deadpanned tone and look. "I have a large dick and pair of teenage girls before me. What the fuck do you think I want?"

"That's not going to happen." Stacy said, feeling her body gearing into flight or fight.

"Oh really?" Debbie asked looking over to her. "And whys that?"

"B-Because we summoned you." Answered Emily. "You have to do as we say."

"Says who?"

Emily looked to Stacy, whom answered. "The book I read mentioned that the demon summoned would be under my control."

"You shouldn't trust everything you read in a book." Debbie told her, then added. "Now that we've established that you don't control me, I want the both of you to suck my dick."

"No." Stacy said firmly, taking a step back.

Then in a blur Debbie vanished, appearing behind Emily. The girl didn't notice until the demon took a hold of her from behind, grabbing them from under and dragging them back. Emily screeched at their arms, wrapping around her small chest and the feeling of the warm large cock between her legs. It rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her clothes, forcing her to wire her mouth shut, unless she made a sound.

But Debbie knew about it and smirked. "See? This bitch wants my cock, so will you too."

Stacy looked to Emily, seeing her face full of fright and fear. Yet she detected a hint of wanting and perverted need, that was rather alien coming from Emily.

'What the fuck have I done?" She asked herself as she watched the demon's hands moving.

Their gloved fingers moved under then up Emily's shirt. From there they travelled to the teen's small breasts, giving her mounds a good cup, that made the kid still. Her throat threatened to release a moan, but she managed to hold it back as the demon pinched her tender, erect nipples. The little nubs were hard and earned a flick from the demon, as they pinched and twisted them, making the girl whine and mewl cutely.

Debbie also started to slowly move her shalong between the girl's legs. Her large dick pressing and massaging the girl's slit, forcing her to let out a gasp and moan, as the demon jerked herself between their thighs.

Stacy watched in shook and amazement. The seen like something out a cheap, low-budget porn flick, as it was rather bizzare to her. Yet her own body was reacting in a way she didn't want it to. Heat rushed to her groin, followed by a steady flow of precum, leaking out her vale and the thumping of her heart. On instinct, a hand moved between her legs fingering her clothed vagina, as she watched the duo.

The demon seen her and laughed. "See, you want it too. You want my big dick, my battering ram to pound your virgin gates open, blasting your cherry apart."

Then Debbie vanished once more, earning a whine from Emily. Both girls had their heads turning to find the demon back on the couch.

Once more she had her legs spread open, her cock standing at attention, a light amount of precum already gathered at the tip. It glistened in the light, the red shaft of the dick and black head, as it waited for the pair.

"Alright girls." Purred the demon. "Come here and show mommy how much you love her cock."

Emily was already moving over, her feet carried her quickly over to the demon. Whom then extended a boot to her, offering up the thing.

Debbie then commanded. "Lick it, then you can taste my cock."

The girl sank to her knees and started to lick at the tip of the shoe. Stacy watched as her friend began to slowly lick and taste the boot, her tongue running up and down the surface, like a kitten. She also licked under the sole of the boot, tasting nothing but the fabric.

Once she had done enough, Debbie lowered her leg and patted her rod. The teen crawled over to her, sitting between her legs, staring up and down the looming tower of masculinity. Emily felt an ache in her groin, an itch wishing or demanding to be scratched, as they inhaled the smell of cock. Her mouth watered, her eyes felt heavy and her mind clouded as she moved herself close to the shalong.

Carefully the girl had her tongue taste the cock, her little soft muscle, making Debbie sigh as it touched her length. They sat there as the girl began to lap at her dick, licking at the sides and underside. She began to use her small hands to grip and stroke the length, but it's size meant she needed an extra pair of hands.

Turning her head, Emily said to Stacy. "Help me."

Stacy was like a zombie as she walked over, her thoughts simply not in working order, as she approached the sitting demon. They had a shit eating grin as they watched the second girl, get down on her knees and tentatively began to lick the opposite side of her shaft.

The two girls worked in unison, both their tongues licking at the other sides, from each other. Both had their hands, touching and groping the length, each girl doing all they could for the ungodly dick between them. The red surface was throbbing and twitching as both girls kissed and even sucked on the sides.

Then they went up to the tip, their tongues flicking out to taste the salty liquid that gathered and flowed out. They took turns at first, each girl having a taste, before the pair double-teamed it. Soon the glans of Debbie's cock were having two pairs of lips against them, tongues wriggling and licking as the girls ate more of the precum. Not knowing that it was encouraging them on further abd further.

Stacy's tongue also came into contact with Emily's. She pulled away to apologise, but soon her friend crashed their mouth against hers, forcing her into a searing kiss. They stayed together, lips locked as they forgot about the demon and enjoyed one another's mouth.

Something which Debbie watched with a leering grin. She jerked her cock, giving the head a thumbing as she also had the pair hands moving up and down her shaft. They stopped kissing soon after, with the pair looking back to the cock and Emily moving herself close.

The opened her jaws and mouth as wide as she could. Then she took in the mushroomed tip, suckling on the head, while Stacy resumed licking and kissing the shaft. Carefully Emily started to suck on the tip, pushing more in her mouth, before pulling back, only to repeat the process.

But then she broke them apart and gave a snap of her fingers. Both girls were then naked on the floor, staring at the donkey long dick, face full of needing and pussies aching with longing.

"Emily, come here." Debbie told her, patting her leg.

The girl crawled onto and sat on it, as Debbie looked over her body. Once she had a good look, she lifted Emily up with her hands and had them hover over her burning tip. Her ridged member, stood straight, pointing at the girl's hole, ready for them to be lowered upon the demonic dick.

Slowly Emily was lowered until the engorged head, pressed into her vaginal lips. Once there she felt the thing being slowly inserted into her pussy. It took some effort, but the saliva from her mouth and precum from their respective genitals, helped ease in the demon's dick. The girl let out a gasp as the large, wide member filled her void easily, before travelling further and further up.

She slowly sunk onto the dick, her body going still, as Debbie held her from under the legs. Emily sat on the shalong her cunt gripping and tightening around the demon cock, as they growled in joy. Soon she was sitting on the cock, her head reared back, her mouth hanging open, as she tried to form words. Stacy sat below them, watching the huge member inside their friend, as she fingered herself.

Debbie grunted a little as the girl's inner walls gripped her shaft. Then she she started to move Emily, lifting and lowering the girl on her dick. They let out a squeak as they were slowly fucked by the demon's red dick, with their friend watching from below. She felt the entire thing easing in and out her body, pulling and pushing as it moved and the teen whimpered at the feeling.

It felt like she was being torn apart, with their size and girth. She soon felt something tickling her exposed clitty and looked down.

Stacy was at her pussy now, their own tongue outside the confines of their mouth, licking at her nub of a clit. They teased and tasted her pussy, while also licking at the red dick. Then she would head down to the pair of red balls, to kiss and lap at it next. She kissed each nut, then returned to Emily's minge being sure to give both demon and human some pleasure each.

Soon enough though, Debbie increased the rising and falling of Emily. They were soon being fucked, as Stacy continued to lap at the pair from below. But Emily barely noticed it as she felt the cock punching in and out of her cunt, her inner walls sending out constant ripples of pleasure, throughout her being. Emily rode the dick, Debbie directing her depth and speed the whole time.

The demon loved being in control and soon allowed the human to have some herself. She stopped the rising and falling, instead she had Emily move herself. They took a moment to adjust, but soon she riding the donkey dick like it was her job. She hopped like a bunny, fucking herself on the shaft of the floppy dick, deep inside her pussy.

"Do you like my dick?" Asked Debbie from behind.

"Yes!" The girl groaned in response.

"Like mamas cock inside you?"

"D-Daddies." The girl moaned outloud, earring a surprised look from Stacy and laugh from Debbie.

"Daddies dick then?"

"Yes!"

"You love daddies cock?"

"I do!"

"Then say it then."

"I love daddies cock!"

"Again, slut!"

Emily started to call out how much she loved "daddies" cock. Which broke the spell on Stacy as she watched her friend fuck herself. Part of her mind wondering whom she was referring too exactly,: Debbie or her biological father.

She hoped to god it was the former.

Then suddenly the air changed and Emily stilled. Stacy watched as her friend released a loud cry of pleasure, followed by her pussy squirting out her load, to the floor and partially onto their face. She recoiled as Emily orgasmed on Debbie's dick, the demon's face turning stoic, as the girl went ramrod straight. They passed out afterwards, falling asleep with the demon's cock still inside.

Debbie tutted. "I haven't nutted yet." She then lifted the done girl off her member. It was still hard, pulsing and throbbing, waiting to cream once more.

Emily's pussy was a gaping hole, her juices flowing out as the girl was switched off. She placed on the side of the couch, while Debbie stood up and towered over Stacy.

They knew what was going to happen and said. "Is there anyway Incan get out of this?"

"Nope." Shook the demon's head. "You summoned me, so here we are."

"B-But I haven't done it before." The girl replied. "I don't want to lose my virginity to a demon, hermaphrodite."

Debbie stared down at her, her face showing nothing. Then an eerie smile followed. "Alright then, I won't take your chastity."

Stacy looked up. "Y-You won't?" Though she sensed something off.

"I won't." Promised the demon and quickly grabbed her by the neck, so she couldn't flee.

The girl was then thrown to the couch, landing on her back besides the comatose form of Emily. She didn't have enough time to think as Debbie was upon her, positioning herself between her legs. Debbie lifted up their legs and had them placed upon her shoulders. From there she placed her slick me,ber at the "other" entrance.

Stacy felt the tip of Debbie's cock at her back passage. The crown pressing at her exit only door way, that clenched on instinct, as the demon pressed the head of her penis there. She looked up to Debbie, whom only flashed a snarky grin, before slowly having herself enter inside. Stacy let out a strangled gasp and cry, as the dick penetrated her asshole, slipping into her once tight ring, before travelling further up and up.

She gasped and cried as pain flared throughout her asshole, her anal walls sending out mixed signals. Wires of pain and pleasure flashed, crossing over each other and making Stacy cry at the burning feeling. Her ass felt like a hot spike had been rammed up, as the hot cock pushed further and further, heading and burying deeper into her rectum.

Debbie groaned loudly, as she sunk her dick inside the teen. Their inner walls tightly holding and gripping her prick, as it went further north. She looked down at the girl's face, seeing fresh tears flowing down, as they sobbed pitifully and her tail moved. The tip of her tail gathered up some tears, making the girl look up to the demonette, whom then had her tail bring the tears to her mouth. She then made a show of drinking and licking it off sighing in delight at the taste.

"Your suffering is my ecstasy." Whispered Debbie, as she started to move.

Stacy gasped at the feeling of the dick moving within her, the cock pulling back, making her feel like her guts were being pulled along with it. Until it was forced and rammed back inside, only for the whole thing to repeat, much to her shock and despair.

Each thrust and stroke brought with it another fresh string or burn of pain. She wanted to throw herself off, to simply place as much distance between herself and Debbie. But she was trapped, with her legs resting on the demon's shoulders, as their pelvis worked them both. Stacy laid there, accepting the dick that refused to stop pounding her pussy as the pair remained locked in an unholy union.

Debbie thrusted her dick, banging the girl's wounded asshole, making sure she hurt. The kid cried and whimpered but offered no resistance, as Debbie fucked them and enjoyed her pained moans. Her balls slapped against the kid's ass, making a loud sound each time, only further having the demon press on.

But she could feel it about to happen again. Her constant strokes and slapping testicles, followed by the taste of the girl's tears and the look upon their face, were sending the demon over the edge.

She slowed herself a little and then lifted Stacy up and off the couch. From there she started to thrust upwards, her dick thrusting and pounding into Stacy's burning asshole. They buried their face into Debbie's shoulder, to stop any further noise or her sobs from being heard.

Then they felt Debbie pounding into them harder and faster than earlier. She knew what was coming and only waited for it to be so, hoping the the monster would leave afterwards.

Soon she felt the member inside her back passage throb and wriggle, the entire shaft soon emptying the contents of Debbie's balls into Stacy. Her anal creampie was a tidal wave of white hot cum, rushing up Stacy's anal cavity, travelling to parts unknown, only to die soon after. Stacy felt the rush and feeling of cum inside, shooting up her pooper and flooding her back passage with demon seed.

The shock alone was enough for her to pass out. Her eyes felt heavy and she just turned off, as the demon nutted inside her asshole, twice more.

A healthy, heartly moan escaped her lips, as she finished herself off inside the girl. Once done, she dropped them back on the couch and sighed.

Her dick started to soften, shrinking down and she stretched herself, before looking at the pair. After a moment, Debbie had them transported to the bedroom, then went looking for that book they used, to summon her.

After that the demon left them alone, going back to Hell to rest for awhile. But she would return, as she was now able to use that book to have herself appear on our world, whenever she wanted.

She was going to raise some hell in the future, but first a little rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.  
Stacy's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls awoke in the bedroom, each feeling pain, discomfort, shame and mortification. They were each covered in cum, bruises and aches present throughout their bodies. Stacy looked at her friends, feeling horrible for what happened to them and resolved to burn the book she used, to summon the demon.

Then the door to the room was thrown open, with everyone jumping. But they soon relaxed to find Clover standing there, using the door as a support. One hand on the door to steady herself, the other behind her, possibly to pat her back a little.

"All... of... you too?" She asked, her eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Yeah." They replied shaking slightly.

Clover nodded then asked Stacy to give her a hug. The girl was shocked about that, but then again this was her idea and fault, so she slowly made her way over. She wanted to make this right, swearing off anything occult or magical ever.

Never did she think, that Clover had a knife behind her back.


	2. Dora & the hellish Cosplayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora is walking home alone, late at night. At first creepy things start to happen and then she runs into a "cosplayer".
> 
> Also a hellhound.

It was another day for her as she taught the class. Dora was her name a teacher of history and a single woman, whom was rather alone. She hated her job at times as she was forced to suffer through another lesson with all these... teenage brats.

But she was in control of herself and never let them think that they were getting to her. Instead she simply ignored whatever they said or did and focused on surviving another day. It dragged on, time ticking by slowly, as the minutes stretched and felt like hours. Each movement of the clocks, slow arms was like a mocking joke towards the older woman, as she spoke, taught and scolded her students.

Dora had finished work for the day and thanked God that it was Friday. No school tomorrow or the day after, and she could take the time to rest and relax. Not having to deal with her troublesome students for the weekend.

Nope.

Just her and herself, maybe lazying about watching tv or a good bath. Though she had some work to finish first and that wasn't entirely a problem, as she could do it within a n hour or two after getting back.

So walked through the darkened streets of the city, alone and alert. She was completely by herself, as she walked back to her house, keeping to the streetlights. Dora hadn't seen nor heard anyone else as of late, as she walked down the lit streets, feeling calm and at ease.

Then the lights started to shimmer and went out at one point, before coming back on. She stopped walking as they went a little crazy, switching on and off again. It was rather strange to the woman as she stood underneath a lamppost, watching as it dimmed and shimmered, before going back to normal.

'A problem with the power?' She thought, then shrugged it off. 'Whatever, not my problem.' She said to herself and continued on her way.

As she walked however she couldn't help but feel stares on her back. She ceased walking and turned her head to look behind her, seeing nothing. The lights seemed to have been fixed as they stopped going crazy, but this new feeling of someone watching her made them slightly afraid.

She could feel the fear inside of her creeping up her chest, trying to reach her thoughts. But she shook off those and instead trusted her eyes, seeing nothing and putting the paranoia from her mind.

Even so it persisted as she continued her trek down the street. Dora could still feel the stares on her back and she pulled her coat over a little to cover herself. But it did little to have the stares leave her and she instead walked at a slightly faster pace, while trying to ignore it.

Her ears then picked up the sounds of boots, echoing from behind her. She whirled around to again find no sign of whatever was giving chase. Instead she seen only an empty street and nothing else of note, but her fear had managed to reach her thoughts and she started to sprint away.

She ran as fast as she could, fleeing whatever was stalking her. Her shoes tapped across the paved pavements, her ears still hearing the boots giving chase. But it sounded like they were walking just behind her, as if she couldn't escape them. Dora kept looking over her shoulder trying to see who was following them. But she spotted nothing and the woman ran with every intention of reaching home.

Suddenly without warning the lights of the street went out. She was taken by darkness, though it wasn't too bad, as she could faintly see. Though the gloom was too great and she couldn't see the outlines of anything in the murky black of her surroundings.

Her hands started to feel around for the area around her. But she couldn't grasp anything as she swung her limbs all around trying to touch something.

Then her hands came into contact with a wall and she started to use it to help her. She used the thing as a rough guide to help her through the darkness and followed it along. Her sight was still limited and so she couldn't really see where she was going, as she attempted to pierce through the dark.

The wall soon led her down a corridor, or an alleyway, and she followed it along. But soon the light started to return and she stopped walking while staying in the alley. Soon everything was back to normal light level, and the woman ceased walking to take the time to have her eyes adjust once more.

They closed as the light hit them like shining a torch into her eyes. It hurt and she winced at the brightness, before closing her eyes and waiting for herself to get used to it.

She was still walking as she was getting used to everything, but then she crashed into something warm. The sudden action made her jump up in the air, as she backed away, while hearing a girly laugh.

"You alright there?" Asked a woman's voice.

Her eyes soon opened and were greeted with the sight of a cosplayer. Before her stood a slightly older woman with jet black hair, red skin, yellow contacts for her eyes and little fake devil horns atop their head. She was wearing very little, as her large breasts were out in the open cold air. Her arms were covered by black gloves that had sleeves, that went to the elbows.

Dora blinked at the rather hardcore cosplayer. She herself had never bothered with such things before, thinking them weird and apparently she was right too. They stared at the other woman, seeing them grinning from ear to ear, while watching her with her yellow optics.

"Um, y-yes." She lied. "Just had a bit of a dizzy turn back there."

"Oh?" The mystery woman commented lightly. "Are you ok?"

"I am now." Dora told her. "Just weird freaky shit."

"Like the lights going off?" Asked the woman, with look.

"Yeah." Nodded Dora. "It happened to you too?"

"Yeah." They nodded back with a smirk. "Lamplights suddenly went crazy back there. Flickering on and off as I went, then I saw you looking rather disturbed."

"I-I was." Dora replied, though she thought. 'So the world wasn't totally dark for her? Did I imagine it?"

"But your alright now?" Asked the cosplayer.

"Um, yes I think so." Dora told her.

"Good." Smiled the woman and they asked. "What's your name?"

"Dora." She replied a little comfortable. "You?"

They grinned once more, showing their shark like teeth. "Debbie the Demon Futa."

Dora stared at them, remembering that they were in character. "Right. What's this costume from exactly?"

"Costume?" Mused Debbie with a sex smirk. "This ain't a costume, it's me."

The human woman stared at them, then her wandered over their red form, looking at them more carefully. Before they trailed southwards, where her gaze seen their crotch and she stared with an open jaw.

Hanging between the legs of Debbie was cock. A large flaccid dick that swung gently as she moved her hips from side to side, while the woman stared in shock. It was the same bright red as her body, the foreskin covering its black glans. Behind the meat-stick was a pair of large balls, about the size of tennis balls. A tail was spotted behind her back, the thing swishing around, as it's owner proudly stood before the human, letting gaze upon their body, taking in the sight of her impressive dick and nuts.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, then the woman looked back up to the demon's face. "This is Debbie's Donkey Dick. My personal pussy destroyer, as your going to find out."

"What!?" Cried Dora. "W-What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Debbie replied with a smirk. "It was me who made the lights go crazy earlier and it's me who's going to breed you like a common bitch."

She liked her lips, her forked tongue slithering out along her pointed teeth. As Dora made a move to flee and run far away, hoping to escape this monster and head home or to the police.

But the demon caught one of her arms and threw her face first into the wall. Her vision exploded into a cloud of white, as Dora hit the wall. She cried out as her face was pressed to the bricks, her body bring compressed to the wall of the alley, while the demon futa was against her back.

Their hot husky breath was on her neck, their tongue slithered out, as she whimpered. The tongue licked at her neck, making her cry softly, as it began moving along her exposed flesh.

"Someone help me!" She shouted. "Help!"

Debbie laughed. "No one can hear you, bitch. I've made a little bubble around this area. No one will see or hear us, it's just you, me and my big dick."

"No!" Cried out the human. "Please I'll do anything." They whispered, hoping to cut a deal or appease the creature.

The demon laughed. "Your not in a position to negotiate. Your only here to serve me and ma cock tonight, so keep resisting it keeps my dick harder."

With her piece said the demon lady had her hands start to shred their clothes. Dora cried out, her body attempting to fight back or put up better resistance. But her struggles only caused the throbbing member at her back to harden some more.

Soon she was naked, shivering in the cold air, as the demon's warm cock laid on her back. It was hot and alive, it's size striking fear into Dora, as she thought it wouldn't fit. Though she doubted the demon would care about that, as they began to grind their hips. She felt the shalong on her back, moving slightly jerking itself as the owner of the meat purred in response.

Debbie did a snap of her fingers and soon the fabric of Dora's tattered clothing moved. They bonded together, melding along with another and then moved to the woman.

Suddenly Dora found her arms tied together by thick bindings. She found her arms secured behind her back, unable to move or change, as she was suddenly hoisted upside down. Her legs were kept apart and she found herself floating, while hanging from nothing above. Of course she shouted obscurities, curses and such, while she was held upside down and turned to face Debbie.

The demon looked at her narrow slit, seeing a bushy pussy that looked like it hadn't been fucked in years. She licked her dark lips before she had her tongue slither to the snatch. It flicked and tasted her minge, making the woman let out an involuntary moan, as she felt their inhuman tongue dance around her opening. Then it entered into her as she let out a long moan at the thickness and length of the muscle. It headed deep inside of her, travelling up her birth canal, making the woman whimper as she felt the intrusion head further inside.

Dora's eyes however soon refocused as she spotted Debbie's Donkey Dick. The thing stood up now, the upper side of the shaft now in her hair, making her cringe as she felt the dong pulse and leak out its precum. The stuff burned her scalp, though it didn't cause pain or disfigurement. Instead it made her want run or scream, but she kept her mouth shut, as she refused to give in.

But Debbie didn't give a fuck about what she wanted.

They soon had their tail extend around her waist, where it quickly wrapped around Dora's throat. She felt their tail wrap tightly around their neck, making her gag as she felt the air being squeezed out of her. Her mouth opened in shock and she tried to breathe in some air, but only hurt herself.

Plus Debbie was quick to moved her knob at the opened jaws. Her dickhead soon entered into her mouth, filling it easily with the mushroomed dome of black. The tail soon let go of their neck, but more of the demon's dick was simply inserted into her. Dora couldn't breathe, as Debbie filled more of her mouth with their rock hard dick, pushing their shalong further up her throat.

Sputters and gags were heard, purred and ignored at, as the demon embraced their warm mouth. She took her time enjoying their cries, as she stopped muff diving to look at their face. Dora had tears spilling out her eyes, her face puffy and her cheeks flushed, bright red.

Nearly as red as Debbie's ass itself.

The woman looked to be struggling, as Debbie sunk more of her cock into them. Dora felt her neck burning from pain, as the demon pushed more of her dick into them, until she felt the tip at her stomach. The woman wanted to vomit, as she felt the precum dripping onto her belly, which was already queasy, since she was suspended up in the air.

Though she wasn't given enough time to adjust, as the demon began to furiously pummel into her. Each stroke of their fat cock, made the woman experience fresh harm and pain. She cried with each ramming of their appendage, her pleas unnoticed and silenced by the huge organ that abused her throat.

Debbie fucked her mouth, huff and panting as she returned to eating her pussy again. Her tongue was soon lodged deep inside their tunnel, slithering and teasing them, as they throat fucked the woman. Dora felt like she was going through Hell, as the demon ploughed into her fast and hard. Each stroke of their cock made the woman want to die, as she was forced to accept their length, and girth.

She wanted to bite the dick, but it's girth made it impossible as it filled her entire mouth. Instead she could bare with it and hope that the thing would cease soon.

Awhile later Debbie did stop fucking her throat and pulled out her shalong. It withdrew out Dora's mouth, with them spitting and coughing, as the demon stroked their slick member. She patted her penis like it were a pet and then had Dora change position again.

This time she was turned until she was right side up again. Her back was pressed into the wall, her body spread eagled, her willpower and fight faded. Dora cried to herself as the demon took position between her legs, pressing her huge dong at their heavenly gates. She felt the red beast, rearing it's black crown at her folds, pressing itself into her neglected pussy.

The woman was stuck in a motion of submission. Her sense of fighting or fleeing having been exhausted and she only hoped for this to end, quickly.

Debbie was roughly of the same mind, as she felt the sweet sin of lust overcoming her. Her body and mind were calling out for her to take the woman, now and be rewarded with more power.

So she did, thrusting up into the shell shocked woman's pussy. They let out a pain gasp, as the head of Debbie's dick broke through her opening and started it's trek upwards. Dora let out a cry of pain, as more of the demon's dick was forced inside of her. It's size and length making her cry as it expanded her inner walls, causing major turmoil within, as it travelled up her birth canal.

She felt every inch of the dick, moving and twitching within her pussy. It caused her to sob, as Debbie grunted at how tight she was and how she squeaked like a freshly oiled hinge. Their tight canal gripped her member, as it continued upwards, reaching the opening to Dora's womb. The woman felt the black tip at her cervix, the head pressing into her opening, trying to brake through.

Her teeth gritted together as it soon did, pushing through into her birthing chamber. Her womb was soon home to the upper part of Debbie's dick, where it sat inside the womb for a moment.

Debbie looked to the sky exclaiming. "Yes." She hissed in a slightly deep, demonic tone.

The demon took a moment to savour the feeling of the older woman. Then she started to fuck them, lowering herself and then ramming back up into them, causing more pain and pleasure. Dora let out a strangled gasp, at the feeling of Debbie starting to fuck her from below, their thick dick pounding in and out of her womb. The woman felt sick with each stroke of their dong, making her want to be sick as they began to fuck her.

She was forced to stay pinned to the wall, as Debbie ruined her hole. The woman couldn't get off or fight, as her hands remained bound by some kind of magic and her legs stayed apart. Dora could only close her eyes and try to think that this wasn't happening. But deep inside of her, she knew that wasn't the case, as she was forced to accept their dick, as it hammered in and out of her cervix.

Dora cried with each thrust of their dong. Her voice croaked as she stayed pinned t the wall, her insides jumping and moving with each passing of the cock. She dared not look down as she would see the imprint of their member through her flesh, it causing a bulge to show as it moved. The other option was to look up at Debbie, but she didn't want to see their face and instead closed her eyes.

The woman was gong crazy, her mind turning into mush, as her conscious retreated inwards, trying to save itself and protect her. So she regressed into her subconscious, hoping for all of the to end soon.

Fortunately for her Debbie was nearing the end. She was soon at point of climax, her grunting and growling started to increase her thrusts more. The tightness of the woman drove her over the edge and she was soon letting out a loud cry of pleasure.

Her cock suddenly began to spasm, the meaty shaft shaking and vibrating within the human. Then it began to rumble as the head started to shoot out a torrent of cum. Debbie's demonic seed flowed from the crown, the river of demon cum soon flooding into the womb, as the dickhead was lodged deeply inside. Her sperm started to aggressively swim together, heading towards her fertile ovaries. Dora's eggs were now undefended, being totally exposed to the white hot load that burned in her womb. She faintly felt the heat of the demon's seed seep into her uterus, filling her full of their cream.

Debbie grunted as she oohed, feeling her large nutsacks emptying their cargo into her drop off point. The bitch pinned to the wall didn't protest or retort.

She just took it like a champ, though Debbie knew better than that. The demon futa simply ignored the shallow whimpers of the woman and soon pulled out her still hard member. Her pride and joy pulled out Dora's pussy, with a shower of cum following behind, as the demon praised herself at her handiwork.

Grinning from ear to ear, Debbie watched as her cum spilled out the womb of Dora. The demon took pleasure in watching her seed rush out like water from a tap. Their belly slowly started to lessen, the swelling and bloating of their tummy now returning to its original size. Dora said nothing the entire time, simply being silent as the demon laughed to themself and allowed her to fall.

Her pinned arms and legs were suddenly unbound, and she collapsed to the floor. She quaked whilst sitting on the ground, trembling in terror, as the glowing yellow eyes of Debbie eyed her up. The woman was just meat to them, just a piece of property to the demon that watched them squirm. Her body hurt in some places, and she found her arms and legs not responding right.

Then she heard the demon's fingers snap once more and then something wrapped around her neck. Dora felt a collar being around her throat, with the name tag: Bitch. Written in big words on the front. A dark crimson chain lead up to the opened palm of Debbie, whom giggled like a school girl.

"Aren't you precious." She cooed to the human. "My new little doggy. Come along Bitch, take me to your home."

Dora refused to move, shaken and terrified of this monster. But then she was hardly yanked up by the demon, choking her slightly.

"Take. Me. To. Your. Home. Bitch." Growled the demon, as her eyes flashed with malice and she showed her shark teeth again.

The woman tried to look away, to put as much distance between her and them. But there was nowhere to run or hide, or any opportunity to escape. She doubted she could anyway, as the demon was obviously much more dangerous than she thought.

So she capitulated, nodding once, not saying anything. Debbie hummed in delight and lowered her gently to the ground, while patting their skull. Dora's head shrunk with each gentle pat of their warm palm on their head. She then started to lead the demon back to her place of residence.

Like a dog she crawled in front of her owner, walking on all fours. Sniffling and crying, as her hands and knees took her across the stone cold pavements. Taking this monster back to her place of residence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Debbie looked around the woman's small house. She found it rather, meh, as she looked around the house, while her pet followed behind. Dora was shaking as the demon started to look around her house, seemingly engrossed in searching her new surroundings.

The woman was still leashed and she was forced to follow them. She wanted to flee or at least call the cops, but what could they do?

They wouldn't be able to help her. The demon woman would simply use her fucking magic on the officers that arrived. If she didn't rape them first though.

"Hmm." Hummed the demon after entering into Dora's bedroom. "Yes, your home is rather cozy bitch."

She didn't respond, only stared at the floor, hoping that the demon would simply fuck off soon enough.

"What do you do?" Asked Debbie sitting on the bed and man spreading.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Asked the woman back.

"Humans have jobs right?" The demon asked to be sure, when Dora nodded they explained. "I'm asking what you do for a living."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm curious." Shrugged the woman, with a smirk.

An idea came to Dora. "If I tell you what you want to know, will you leave me alone, forever?"

Debbie sniggered. "I guess. Provided that you answer ALL my questions with honesty."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Asked the woman to be sure.

The demon adopted a hurt look. "My dear bitch, I'm a demoness of her word. Don't believe me? Look to the halo above my head."

To prove a point Debbie clasped her hands together, as if in prayer though it was a mockery of the original thing. She then had a crimson black halo appear above her head, showing her previous angelic divinity.

Dora exhausted and desperate for this to end, agreed to the terms. Debbie ceased her display and soon began to ask questions about the woman and her life. With honesty she answered all of them, with Debbie knowing if and when she was lying. Though the woman didn't once, which was good for them, as she listened to her answer and explain her life to them.

Once she was finished telling them everything, Debbie nodded. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone now."

The human breathed a sigh of relief, as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. She was so happy that she didn't notice the cruel smirk on the demon's lips.

Until she heard them click their fingers and she stilled. At first she thought that they were going to undo the collar and leash. But instead of them coming off, she was once more bound by tight bonds, on her arms and legs, where were both bound together. She was forced into a bent over position, her rear raised up in the air, with her face in the carpet.

"What the fuck!?" She screamed at them.

"Don't worry." Assured Debbie. "I ain't gonna do anything, except watch. I've already fucked you once, might as well hand over the torch to a little friend of mine."

Horror flooded back into Dora, her mind began to work, coming up with horrible scenarios. She thought about what they were going to do.

She watched as Debbie pulled out a black book from behind her. Her had it wrapped around the cover and the thing was handed to her, by it.

The demon opened it at a page, where she put her fingers into the book. Instead of tearing or shredding, Dora heard a faint hum and ripple, as the fingers pressed into a page. From there, Debbie pulled her fingers out, pulling something out of the page itself.

A thin crimson coloured whistle, with a dogs skull at the bottom. Debbie put the upper part to her black lips and blew gently into it.

It released no sound to the human, as it wasn't designed for mortals. So Dora watched as the demon blew twice more and then placed it back into the book, while waiting.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, like that of thunder, followed by the room suddenly filled with blowing wind. Dora had to close her eyes, as she seen a glowing pentagram from behind her. It's bright red light made the woman flinch, as it soon glowed with nearly the same intensity of the sun.

Once it died down, she looked and wanted to scream at the creature. Behind her was a dog like creature, an animal that roughly resembled one.

It had the same build and stance, with four legs and paws. But it had two heads, both having glowing crimson eyes, their teeth were as sharp as an executioners axe blade. The canines teeth looked more like saber-tooths, as their jaws drooled out thick dog saliva. The fur of the "dog" was black in colour, cut close to the skin, it's tail was two bushy parts which swished around wildly. It's body was bulky and muscular, it's paws having sharp claws, that cut into her carpet.

But what really caught her attention was the sight of TWO cocks. Underneath the animal was a pair of doggy dicks, that also had a quad of balls. Four big dog testicles carrying the cargo of its offspring that needed a good bitch to impregnate.

Which is when the dots connected together and Dora screamed. "NO!"

"Yes." Hissed Debbie, looking over to the hellhound. "Alright boy, breed her!"

The twin heads of the dog looked over and found the woman. Their eyes flashed and their cocks twitched together, as they ran over to the the struggling human. Dora was crying out for them to stop or leave, but she couldn't move as the hellhound mounted her from behind.

It's body was heavy and furry, not unlike a regular dog. But it's pair of penises poked around at her holes, aimlessly prodding around at her, as she wanted to convince the demon dog to stop.

But it didn't listen to her and soon both it's cocks were at each of her lower holes. She felt one at her already abused cunt, while the other poked at her backdoor. The two soon pressed into them, trying to bypass her openings and enter into her together.

They soon broke into her as she screamed. "NOOOOO!"

Dora felt the large dog dicks penetrate into her asshole and pussy. She cried in pain and terror, as the animal began to rutt her from behind. It started a steady tempo of hard fast strokes, it's pair of cocks plunging in and out of her, as she cried for the beast to stop. But it refused to listen to her as it thumped and humped her from behind, howling loudly as it bred the bitches southern holes.

She felt its warm fleshly members ramming in and out of her. The only good thing about the pair, was that they were smaller than Debbie's, though her ass started to burn from pain. She could feel her anal walls trading slightly from the friction, her poor rear end having never experienced this kind of punishment. More than anything she wanted it to stop, but only meek cries and pained gasps left her lips. The hellhound was uncaring as he continued to pound into her with quick rapid sessions of torment.

Each stroke, each slapping of flesh and pained grunt and groan from the woman only made it hammer into her more. It wanted to breed her, to grow some pups within her womb, to make her his forever. If his owner allowed him too after all, as his mistress was the best mistress.

He fucked Dora like a rotten bitch from the bowls of hell itself. It's mistress watched, gleefully proud of her pet, as he banged it's new fuck toy in front of her.

She felt her dick wanting to rise, but she kept herself under control. Instead of wasting her time with Dora, or spilling her foul seed onto the carpet, she will take the woman's place at work.

They worked in a high school, so she planned to give the kids a little Sexual Education after class. Maybe even during.


	3. A Hell of an Orgy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie has the students engage in an orgy.

She taught the class with a uncharacteristic grin on her normally frowning or sour face. Dora was teaching her class, telling them the lesson that they were to learn.

Everyone watching her could see a firm resolve that wasn't there before. Last week she had been herself, slow and methodical, calm and stern. But this week she was more... passionate, more abrasive and open, which unsettled the students a bit. Even the staff have noticed a recent, strange, change in her behaviour, with many questioning her as during lunch.

Of course Dora told them that she was totally fine, just feeling rather energetic and proud of herself. Her answer raised a number of eyebrows, but the others didn't question her and instead let the matter lie. The consensus being that; if she was happy and it didn't affect her ability to work negatively, then it wasn't a bad thing.

So Dora taught her class, acting strange but nevertheless doing her job. She spoke proudly to her students, eyes roaming over them, as she taught the lesson. Her would linger every so slightly on the females of the classroom, undressing them with her hungry gaze. The students didn't notice that, as they were busy learning and trying to figure out, what happened, or was wrong with Dora?

They had various theories, though none had concrete proof. Popular theories were; boyfriend, won a competition, received a head injury.

The list went on, with the students just having fun at their expense. Though some did truly wonder what the hell was going on? But they didn't know anything about the woman, other than she worked here and lived alone. Her personal life was a mystery to them.

Which was perfect for Debbie, as she resumed teaching the class. Yes the futa demon had taken on the appearance of Dora, allowing her to blend in with her surroundings. This way she could pose as the woman and allow herself the chance to explore this woman's job. She now had easy access to fresh prey, young and innocent teens, mostly girls, that were available.

She had already prepared a little taster course. Debbie had given out a couple of detentions since Monday, packing out random teens from males and females, setting a detention date for Friday.

Debbie nearly purred at the thought of "punishing" them. Her body nearly morphed back into her true form, but she was quick to control herself, as she distracted her thoughts and focused on the lesson.

Truthfully she was kinda repeating the same trash from textbooks. She hadn't ever cared for human mathematics, finding the subject boring and dull. But now she had to pretend about the source, in order not to arouse suspicion.

'Math is such a shitty thing.' She thought privately. 'But at least I get to role play as a teacher.' She giggled mentally.

The demon beamed out, the face of Dora morphing into a sexy smile that made the males, and few females, blush in the class. If only they were aware of what laid beneath the surface of her smile, of what she had planned for the humans on Friday night.

Debbie continued on her lesson, adding a few more detentions, while finishing off the day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day.  
Dora's home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She returned back home with a sigh, as she entered the silent house. Debbie hung up her coat and streacthed a little thinking. 'Fuck me, being a teacher is hard work.'

The woman took a moment to head into the living room and settle on the couch, then she called out. "Pet! Bitch! Mama's back!"

From above movement was heard, as the on the upper floor something was coming. She watched and waited with a small smile on her face, as she spotted a familiar little beast.

Coming downstairs, with two heads and knobs, was her pet hellhound. His eyes flashed with glee as his mistress was spotted on the couch, in the guise of Dora. But ge knew better and rushed over to them, his heads barking happily at her, whilst trying to snap at each other. They wanted her attention for themselves, but their owner had two hands. Debbie giggled and petted her dog, cooing and kissing both snouts, as she looked for Bitch.

Her eyes looked up to see Bitch crawling down the steps. Debbie smiled as the human, Dora, crawled over to her with a whimper and a feeble gaze. She was naked, her body was covered in faint bruises, and some scars from where the hellhound had dug his claws into her. A collar was still around her neck, with her new name tagged onto it, as she had lost the will to resist.

The woman was like a broken doll, her spirit having been sapped by the hellhound. She had lost her will to fight, to escape and be free. Now she was the property of this demon and her demonic dog.

Bitch stopped a little away from her, scared to approach and afraid to be near them. But then mistress opened her palm and the human crawled over to them. She was rewarded with a series of pats and claps on their head. Bitch laid her head against their leg, as mistress petted them and she sat like a dog, as the hellhound growled out a warning.

"Caesar." Warned Debbie. "Be nice to Bitch."

Caesar snorted at Bitch, but made no further hostile action or remark. Instead he laid both heads onto Debbie's free leg and she used her one hand to pat him too. As she was doing this, she allowed the mirage of Dora to drop, thus reverting back to her true self.

She was back in her real form, sitting on the couch enjoying her two pets. They were all content and blissfully happy with one another, as the demoness relaxed and sat, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

But first: some entertainment.

"Bitch assume your rightful position." Debbie commanded.

The human crawled away from her and showed her backside to the demon. She stood up on all fours, her head staring ahead at the television, as her rear faced her mistress.

Debbie felt herself harden at the sight of their twin gaping holes. Her anus and vagina were both opened, looser from the result of continuous mating and knotting. Dried blood and cum caked the pair of orifices, owing to the times of heated rutting and primal lust. Caesar was a demonic hellhound after all, why should he care for Bitch's health or pleasure?

She was only there to give him pups.

Bitch didn't move, only stared ahead waiting for the inevitable. Debbie admired her backside a little more before turning to her pet. "Caesar, go and play."

With the order given the demonic dog was quick to pounce upon their back. Bitch cried silently as she felt his claws sink into her back. His paws wrapped her her shoulders and she felt his twin cocks prodding and poking the areas around her wounded anus and pussy.

But she didn't resist only await for him to find his mark. Caesar did so soon after, his thick doggy dicks soon ramming their way into familiar territory. He was soon humping her from behind, his pelvis thrusting in his two cocks, both smoothly stroking in and out of her, as his heads released a husky pant. Bitch only whined at the dull pain, while he took her from behind again, some pleasure being presented despite everything.

Caesar bred her like he always did, his jaws drooling and his claws dug into her skin. He cut into her flesh,mdrawing blood as he pounded into her behind. Each stroke his twin dongs brought the two more pleasure and Caesar panted as he knew that the female was enjoying this too. She would never admit it aloud, but ge knew she was enjoying this more than she wanted too, and that only egged him onwards, thrusting harder and faster.

Debbie watched the pair, silently. She was smiling the whole time, ignoring her own arousal whilst watching the pets play together. The demon took out her little black book, and read it for sometime, while listening to her pets entertain themselves. She was looking through the book, reminding herself of its contents, as it been a number of years since she had it in her grasp.

The book was more than a simple tome of magic spells. It was a part of Debbie herself, being a piece of her existence. Debbie had bound a part of her self into the book, creating an anchor to the human world, as it allowed her to stay on the mortal realm indefinitely.

Whenever a demon was summoned to the human world, it only stayed for a certain amount of time. Or until it made a deal and completed the contract. When Debbie was summoned by those girls, she got the book back in her possession, allowing her to now stay on Earth forever.

Or until someone defeats and send her back to Hell. But demons couldn't be harmed by regular human weapons, especially if they had bound a part of themselves inside an object.

This was a double edged sword however, as the book was vulnerable to just about anything. Fire, stabbing, shredding, tearing, anything harmful could work. Though the tome was rather resilient, being immune to wear and tear, age and decay, plus water or damp. It was also capable of reconstructing itself after being destroyed, though when it was destroyed, Debbie would be forced to return to Hell.

As long as she had it though, it'll be safe and secure. Though she knew that once angels start coming, she's gonna have a harder time keeping it out of their grasps. But she didn't mind all that much, as she will ge having a lot of fun on the human world, for sometime.

As she read the book, she looked up to her pets to find that Caesar was nearing the edge. She spotted his twin knobs knots swell and soon he thrusted in so far that his knots soon entered too. Bitch let out a whimper as she felt the pair enter into her, plus the dogs cocks then shooting their loads.

Four balls worth of doggy seed shot out the tips. Cum from the hellhound shot up and into her womb, sending a swarm of needy sperm swimming up to impregnate the new bitch. Bitch didn't say anything as she felt the demon dog's cum flow into her, filling her completely, as she stayed on her hands and knees. Their knot lodged deep into her twin holes. Her back passage was filled with dog cum, which settled inside her chocolate factory, where they would die needlessly, though the load sizzled in her rectum, making her feel hot and uncomfortable.

Debbie said, only smirked in satisfaction as she resumed reading. Savouring the sound of wet sticky slaps and movements, as Caesar resumed fucking, much to Bitch's silent sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Friday.  
School.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The students whom received detention had gathered at the classroom waiting for the woman to appear. There were a fair number of them, which was rather odd to the assembled students. Many had been brought in by simple hallway infractions, or other silly things.

But it didn't seem that Dora gave a shit this week. She handed out detentions as if they were going out of style, which only made the students wonder, what the fuck was wrong with her?

Again none had an answer to that question though they all had assumptions. Whatever the case, the students waited for the teacher to appear and allow them to get this over with.

They didn't have to wait long, as Dora soon showed up, grinning wickedly. "Alright everyone, follow me please." She told them, with a cheery grin and beckoning finger.

The students followed her, reluctantly and with little care for her happy mood. Instead they were resolved to get this over with and head home. They all had shit to do after all.

So it did raise a few eyebrows as Dora led them outside and into the school's gymnasium. They followed her inside the open basketball court, where they were told to sit on the floor. Though a little weary they complied and sat on the ground, as Dora made her way to the front and proclaimed.

"Everyone!" She called to get their attention. "Everyone, today you've been brought here because your bad students. As your teacher it's my job to straighten you out."

Something was off to them.

The students couldn't help it when a chill ran up their spines. They watched her happily tell them about her role in "disciplining" them. None could place it, but it felt like there was something wrong and very off about her. Some noted a hunger in her eyes, as she looked out across the teens.

"Now my lovelies." Grinned Dora, as the students glanced at one another at her words. "Undress yourselves."

It took two minutes for the gathered students to respond. And when they did they did so with an outcry and chorus of shouts.

"The fuck?!"

"You pervert!"

"Are you high?!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

Dora simply watched, as her grin extended further and she listened to the students. They continued their triad of swears and calls for her to be arrested. A couple had pulled out mobile phones and started to dial the police, only to find that there was no reception. That caused them to still as the other students continued their taunts and verbal jabs and threats.

The woman bathed in their assault, their cruel remarks, it only made her more horny. She began to laugh out loud, silencing the students further calls.

Then before their eyes she began to change and shift. The students watched with slack jaws, as Dora was gone and replaced by the sight of a red skinned woman.

They took a good look at her, seeing her wearing next to nothing. Her large jugs were exposed to them, which would've had the boys pitch a tent. If not for the fact that she had a large cock to go along with her knockers. All could see Debbie's Donkey Dick, the foot long erection hanging low pointing at the ground. The males were a little self conscious as they seen it and mentally compared it to their own. But all were simply staring at the woman, as a tail swished behind her back.

A coy smile was on her face, as her eyes changed to yellow and her hair turned black. Debbie laughed the expressions on the human teens faces.

She then gave them her greeting. "Alright lovelies. I'm Debbie the Demon Futa, your new mistress."

"W-What the fuck are you?" Asked one person.

"As I said a demon futa." Debbie replied. "I'm a demon from Hell, who's come here to ruin your pussies and asses."

The implication was clear to all and soon they cried out. "No!"

"Oh yes." Purred Debbie. "Your all mine now. No one can save you, cause they don't know your here. Now do as I say and take off your clothes."

"Get to fuck!" A boy called out. "How... How do we know your really a demon? How do we know your not just a freaky lunatic that's escaped from the asylum?"

Debbie's smile became feral and she soon disappeared in the blink of an eye. She reappeared before the boy and grabbed his throat.

"Ack!" Was his response as he was lifted up off his feet.

Everyone else watched in shock and horror, as she effortlessly held him up high. Then there was a sickening crack, as she began to squeeze his throat. He tried to stop her as she clenched her hand into a fist, until his head popped off his shoulders and flew to the floor. It hit the deck with a loud bang, as people near it scrambled away in terror, seeing the head roll, it's eyes still open and tears having spilt.

Blood began gushing out the neck, like a sprinkler. The corpse fell to the ground soon after, twitching slightly and very dead.

While humming, 'here comes the bride,' Debbie headed back to the front. The students parted for her to pass, allowing the woman to return to her place.

When she reached the front, she addressed them again. "As you can see, I can kill all of you easily. So you have two options: do as I say and live, or refuse to follow my instructions and suffer. Your choice darlings. Now get undressed."

She then watched and waited as the students watched her in terror. They looked as if they weren't going to move at all and Debbie pouted at that. Debbie was about to go out there and introduce them to her claws, when a couple of them started to undress.

With a proud leer, Debbie watched as the boys and girls started to strip out their clothes. Each of them housed rotten expressions, as they undressed before her eyes. She watched with glee, seeing them all naked, hands trying to cover their genitals. Until she told them to cease doing that and allow her to look at them all.

Her eyes swept over the throng of students, her smile extending to her ears. She simply loved the sight of these vulnerable teens, standing before her in all their nude glory. They could clearly see her getting off on it, her arousal clear as day, as her knob began to salute them. It swelled to it's full might, the owner patting her favourite toy with love and care.

Then she told a nearby girl. "Rana, come here."

Rana wanted to sink into the earth, to disappear from existence. But she had been signalled out and was forced to walk forwards. She sniffed with each step, as all watched her, and she neared the demon, Debbie.

Debbie smiled at her. "Alright Rana, face the others and get on your knees."

The girl turned away from her and then sank down to her knees. She cringed on the insides as her fellow students watched, eyes drinking in her body. Rana would've covered herself, if not for the fear that Debbie would pop her head off.

Instead she sat and waited, watching ahead of her, as Debbie called out another name. "Paul, come over here."

A boy stepped through the crowd, his erection standing up, throbbing slightly painfully,man's he headed to her. The boy headed over to the pair, through the crowd and towards the waiting demon.

Once ge reached her, the demon smiled and told him to stand in front of Rana. Thinking he knew where this was going, he did so and stood in front of the kneeling girl. She was given a view of his penis, which stood up and ready. Rana tried to ignore it as she heard Debbie tell the others to gather around the pair. They did so, forming a rough semicircle around the two, all standing.

"Now Rana, suck Paul's dick." Debbie commanded her.

The boy went very still and controlled himself, as Rana bottled up her emotions. The girl was doing everything in her power not to scream, as her eyes zeroed in on his dick. His cock throbbed and spat out a crystal clear liquid. Her nose inhaled the musky scent, which made her feel rather lightheaded.

Knowing that refusing would lead to harm or death, Rana opened her mouth and took in the tip. Paul jerked his hips, as the girl took in his members helmet, blowing lightly on the head. Rana sucked slowly and gently on his dick, bobbing only lightly, as the male kept his hands to himself.

She took her time, adjusting to the taste and smell of his cock. Then she started to push more of him inside of her, her tongue flicking and licking along his length, as he stood there panting. Paul's face was flushed, his hands balled into fists, as he allowed Rana to go her own pace. He didn't want to force her, nor did he even want this to begin with. But he couldn't help but admit, that it felt good.

Rana was guided by her own experiences, as she blew him. She sucked on his dick, a hand soon joining to work the shaft, as another went to his balls. The boy felt her hand on his twin nuts, fondling them, as she gently gripped the things. He had his own hands on her head, patting her hair and soon gripping her skull. Paul then started to control her movements, having Rana bob her head the way he wanted her too.

Everyone else watched in shock, horror and nearly unbridled lust. They each felt heat and arousal rushing throughout them, their sexes aching and throbbing with longing and pain. Males erections started to twitch, their hands soon joining their members, to stroke them. It helped only a little, though they craved for the real thing, as an unexpected growing lust began to slowly overtake them.

The females weren't faring any better, as their pussies began to pour out a steady flow of precum. It ran down their inner thighs, their legs closed together in an attempt to quell it. But it wouldn't work, as their cunts ached for something to intrude inside of them. Fingers touched their outer folds, gently massaging their waiting lips, as their fingers glanced across a swollen, throbbing clit.

All were sub coming to a primal desire to mate. Each of the teens slowly felt their fears and terror fade away, as they soon craved one another, or the red beast beside them.

Debbie noted them slowly growing more lustful and she smirked to herself. She had placed wards around the gymnasium to keep people away. Though she had added others to make the occupants more easily influenced by their libido, or sinful urges.

And it was working as it should be.

The students were at first using mutual masturbation, stroking and fingering themselves, before turning to one another. Hands began to wander from themselves, to the closest person besides them. Boys stroked another guys cock, marvelling at how warm and fleshly they felt. Girls would rub the exposed clits or even ghost over anothers butt hole, knowing where to touch. Though soon proper couples began to form, with males pairing off with other males. Females were soon kissing each other too, with a few wandering over to the males and captured them in their thralls. They sunk their claws into them and took their lips with their own, as they pushed the boys to ground.

Rana laid on her back, as Paul got himself between her legs. He pressed his aching boner at her womanhood, pressing the tip at the opening. She let out a sigh, as the male poked at her sex. Paul felt nothing but a hunger inside of him, a burning need to claim Rana as his.

So he pushed into her pussy, his dick soon being lodged deep inside her. Rana let out a cry of passion as the boy entered into her, with little harm. Her cries soon started to grow as he began to make love to her, or more accurately fucking her. He started to pound into her,man's she laid beneath him, arms around his back, legs spread and firmly planted on the floor, as the male started to plough her. Her back scraped on the floor, but she ignored the pain, as the pleasure outweighed it all.

A boy was on his hands and knees, his head bobbing as he sucked on a friends dick. He sucked on his cock, enjoying the taste and feel of their member in his mouth. Neither of them were gay, yet here they were both trying appease their sudden burst of lust, that refused to leave.

Behind him another male was at his asshole. He first felt hot, husky breath on his puckered hole, followed by a wet thick tongue licking around the outer ring. His dick went straight, twitching wickedly as the boy at his ass, ate out his dirty hole. The tongue licked around the ring, before a pair of hands parted the cheeks, allowing him to further explore his anus.

The thick muscle was soon pushing into his rectum. It passed through the exit only area, entering into his asshole fully and the felt it wriggle within him. His other friend rimmed his hole, tasting his ass, making his cock twitch and straighten with movement of their rough tongue.

He felt them pull away a little later, spitting into the hole. Then something bigger and thicker pressed at his anal cherry. A bulbous head of a dick pressed at the anus, while hands gripped his waist to keep him still, so that they could enter. The boy stopped sucking on the cock and waited, allowing them to enter.

His pucker was soon pressed into, the tip of the penis at his ring. It prodded and probed him carefully, as it's owner took care to push inside. And soon enough his prick was entering into their tight ass, the guy moaning as the others ass was like a vice.

It gripped his length tightly, as it threatened to suck off his dick. He pushed more of himself into the boy, bursting his anal cherry with a single slow stroke. The receiver let out a whimper, as he felt the dick pushing further up inside of him, until the giver was fully balls deep. Both boys let out groans and moans, the pair getting the itch scratched, the aching of their balls and cock being dulled and replaced by something better.

Once he had fully buried his bone inside, the male slowly started to move back. He pulled his dick back to their anus, keeping only the head inside. Then he slowly pushed back into them and began a steady rhythm of thrusts, in and out of his pal.

With each stroke of their cock, the boy felt it hitting his prostate. Each hit making him go crazy, seeing stars and showing his pleasure with a call for more and his cock bouncing in glee. A hand clasped his attention needing dick, from the giver, whom reached around and started to jerk him off.

His vocalising was silenced by the other boy shoving his penis back into their mouth. They gripped the sides of his head and started to fuck his throat, pounding in and out. He accepted his place between them, letting his friends use and abuse him like a common tart.

Two girls faced each other, their pussies pressed into one another. Both were tribbing each other, rubbing their genitals against the others. The pair faced one another, kissing as they slowly stimulated their sexes, whilst playing a little tonsil hockey. They kissed and tribbed each other, as everyone else got down and dirty too, with zero shame or humiliation.

Another girl laid on her back, her face smothered by another one, whom was squealing with joy. The girl below her was eating her cunt, tasting in and out of her needy folds. That girl had her legs opened too, with another female between her legs, trapped in place by her legs closing on their head. They couldn't pull away and were forced to continue tasting and lapping at her inner walls. Their fingers joining their tongue, doing twice as much work as she could, with one hand attending to her own arousal.

Her own fingers soon penetrated into her needy pussy. She felt hot and horny, as her fingers started to pump themselves into her. The girl still lapped at the outer folds of the other, tasting her sweet essence, drinking her elixir of lust. Her mouth stayed firmly in her minge, her tongue delving as deep as it possibly could, her other hand soon using the fingers to explore the hole.

It wasn't just same sex couples that enjoyed themselves.

Another group was a boy being blown by another male. He was standing up, as a guy sucked his dick, making him moan, as a girl was behind him. She had her face buried into his ass, her tongue licking at his anus, whilst her hands kept his cheeks parted. Then she would stop and go under him, her mouth latching onto his balls.

He moaned loudly, as he felt her take in a single sack of his testis. She sucked on his ball, rolling it around in her mouth, as her tongue licked the nut. The male sucking his dick soon stopped to taste his testicles, and joined the girl to give attention to the other.

The two began sucking on his nuts, before the girl pulled away and got on all fours. She gave her rear a shake, inviting them over and one of the two rushed over. He placed his hard dick at her opening, rubbing the tip at her vulva, as he did a couple of shallow thrusts.

Once he was ready, he thrusted all the way in, earning a gasp of shock and pleasure from the teen. The girl hadn't done it before, as she was a maiden. But now she felt it being taken from her, as the male started to move himself, pumping his hips, as he fucked her.

Of course the second male didn't want to be left out and got behind the first guy. They slowed themself down, as they felt the second guy get into position behind him. Then once they were ready, the second boy started to push his hardon into their puckered hole.

After some resistance and discomfort, their asshole soon accepted the cock. The first boy let out a groan as he felt the other male's penis push into his virgin anus. Much like himself, their dick stole his anal cherry, with a single stroke of their member. He wasn't given enough time to adjust, as the guy behind him started to thrust into his anus, making him move too.

At first he allowed the other male control. But soon he himself was moving back onto their length,mwhilst thrusting into the girl. The three were soon adding their voices of lust and desire, to the ever growing crescendo of sinful pleasure that erupted all around them.

Other groups continued to form, with various sex partners taking an interest in one another. A full blown orgy had started, with many of the students exploring one another and enjoying each others company.

And where was Debbie?

She was standing where she had always been. Gloved hands on her hips, legs apart, biggest shit eating grin on her face ever. As she watched the orgy proceed, while a boy and girl kissed along her red shaft, their little pecks on her dong, causing a spark of passion to burn within her.

The two kissed her large dick, sucking on its sides, as they moved lower. They reached her balls, which sat relaxed and full, waiting and ready. The pair were soon kissing it as they tried to suckle on her tennis sized testis, whilst hands moved up to touch her gorgeous dick.

Their hands gripped her length, holding it and enjoying the warmth and girth of her donkey dick. They felt their mouths water, eyes darken and sexes ache, a pussy and asshole quiver in anticipation. Two pairs of hands patted and stroked the impressive length. They treated the cock as if it were a object to be worshipped and considered sacrosanct.

"That's right lovelies." Purred the demon. "Treat mamas dick with care. Praise it like celebrity, worship it like a god and take it like a slag."

They resumed kissing her length, each touch of their lips causing it to throb and a spark of desire. Both reached the salty tip, the two faced each other and then gave each of their sides a lick. The pair then had each's tongue lick upwards, along the glans, before meeting together at the tip. Their muscles came into contact, the two's tongues touching one another, as they licked at the hole on the mushroomed head.

The boy and girl ate up her precum, swallowing her essence and soon kissing one another. They brought their lips together, to exchange Debbie's fluid and to enjoy the taste of her dick in the other's mouth. Then they returned their gaze to the dong that pulsed with energy and life.

For a moment the two only stared, transfixed and panting. Then the girl moved over to the head and opened her jaws as wide as she could. Her mouth then took in the black tip of Debbie's erection, and she blew gently on the head, as the demon let out a pant.

Not wanting her to have all the fun, the boy decided to help but spitting along Debbie's length. He rubbed his spittle along her shaft, as he kissed the length, helping the girl force more of the cock inside her. It took awhile for her to add more of the penis inside, but soon she was shoving it down her throat. Slowly she started a steady pace, taking her time to adjust to Debbie's size and girth.

Unfortunately Debbie doesn't play nice.

She grabbed the back of the girls head and started to push and pull on her. They gagged as the demon began fucking her throat properly. But they couldn't resist or refuse, as the taste of dick and the pleasure she deprived from being the woman's fuck toy overrode everything else.

Debbie continued fucking her throat, but turned her attention to the male. The submissive little beta watched in awe, seeing the girl being used. Feeling a little "kind" Debbie grabbed him and lifted the boy up, with her demonic strength.

The demon then had him sit on her shoulders, his groin facing her head. She smirked at his inferior human cock, seeing if as a typical avarage male one. Nothing special about its size, circumference or colour. Just another human teens cock, that was smaller than her mighty dick.

Still though, it was a penis and she opened her mouth. Her forked tongue shot out and quickly gripped his tadger, wrapping around the shaft. A cry of shock and pleasure was heard from him, as he felt her tongue grip his length, before pulling it into her mouth.

Her teeth turned human, so that she didn't bite him by accident, and she wrapped her black lips around his penis. The let out pant as his dick was taken into her mouth, Debbie bobbing her head lightly on his length. She sucked on his cock slowly, taking her time and having her tongue tease and run across the thing as he slowly moved his hips.

He rocked himself back and forwards, inserting and pulling his member. Debbie allowed him too, as the boy soon gripped her head to steady himself, as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth. He began fucking her mouth, his cock plunging in and out of the demon's orifice, as she let him do as he pleased.

She still had the girl below her being throat fucked, by her own hand. So she allowed the boy to fuck her mouth, enjoying the feeling his dick slipping in and out, hitting the back of her throat. But of course she didn't gag nor sputter, as the male rammed his length in and out.

However she soon wanted more and stopped him. He stilled as the demon grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him off her shoulders. The boy was planted on shaking feet and watched as Debbie took the girl off her knob, only to find them completely dazed and stunned. They looked rather out of it, eyes dark with the light having left them, as she fell to the ground unmoving.

Debbie sighed at that and turned to him. "Stay standing, but bend over and raise your hands behind you."

The male nodded at her commands and turned away from her. He bent himself over, exposing his ass to the demon, as he remained standing up. His hands went behind him, raised slightly and hovered around his ass cheeks. He stayed there for a few moments, as the demon smirked at his backside.

She then stalked over and had her large dick pressed at his rosebud. Her hands also gripped his, grabbing them like she were holding a wheelbarrow, as her cock pushed at his tight pucker. The felt her large meat stick, her impaler, her grand cherry popper, at his anus.

His tight ring clenched on instinct, at the feeling of the large organ at his backside. For a moment the spell was broken, his thoughts became his own. He felt horror and terror flood through him, shame and some guilt follow along with it. Revulsion and sickness threatened to make him ill, as he had a single moment of clarity.

But then his eyes, ears and nose soon seen, heard and smelt the sex all around him. The orgy of fellow students, fucking and rutting like wild beasts made him revert back into his previous state. His asshole quivered, his dick twitched and his mouth panted, as he awaited her invasion.

He didn't have to wait for long, as Debbie began her assault. She kept him firmly in place, as she pushed her raging hardon into his tight rectum. A cry of shock and horror, left the boy's mouth, as he felt Debbie's Donkey Dick fully push past into his asshole. The head burst into his anus, providing an opening for the rest of the shaft as the woman continued sinking her knob into his ass.

His back passage was soon being stretched, as more of her girth was pushed inside. A cry of pain and pleasure broke out his mouth, as he felt his intestine being widened. It hurt him as the woman continued inserting her dong deep into his ass, making the boy cry at her length and size.

Tears fell from his eyes, his ass burned like a hot poker had been shoved up his backside. More of her penis was shoved into him, each inch bringing more pain and a tinge of pleasure to him. Though the pain far outweighed the pleasure, as only Debbie was enjoying the role.

She let out a series of grunts and oohs, as his anal walls gripped her shaft tightly. It constricted around her girth like a boa, making the demon enthralled with them, as she continued. His face was scrunched up in pain and his cheeks were flushed, puffy and red. He did everything he could not to cry or scream, as it felt like he was being torn in two, like a wish bone.

While this was happening the girl, whom she throat fucked, had recovered. She had reappeared standing behind Debbie, whom felt hot breath on her bright red ass.

With a smirk, she told them. "Lick my asshole for me and I'll reward you with a "special" gift."

Without needing further explanation or care, the human girl was quick to latch onto their dirty spot. Her mouth sucked on their anus, her nose sniffing their crack, as their tongue shot out to taste them. She tasted filthy and dirty, her tongue recoiling a little at that, but the lust won out and she was soon licking inside their anus.

Debbie took the time to savour that, as the teen began to eat out her ass, while she returned to the male. He was very quiet, with her knob deep inside of him. Faintly he whimpered and cried, the boy being submissive and weak, as he waited for her to move.

She didn't disappoint and started to rock her hips. Debbie pulled back, earning a gasp from the male, as she started to slowly fuck him. Taking her time to enjoy his tight ass, as he whimpered like a cur, whining slightly at the pain, as the demon purred. The woman started to fuck him gently, allowing his asshole enough time to get used to her size and girth.

When she thought him ready, her strokes became more regular and a little more forceful. Each slap of her fuck stick brought the two fresh pleasure and bliss. It had hurt him at first, her strokes bringing a heavy dose of hurt and discomfort, but soon he was asking for more. Naturally Debbie was happy to oblige and started to thrust into him, with a grin on her features.

As she fucked him she was reminded of the girl at her asshole. Their tongue and fingers fiddled with her anus, making her harder, having the pressure build within her, as she sodomised the male. But she promised to give the girl a "special" gift, and did so.

Her tail soon extended downwards and moved to the teen's pussy. They seen the large thick tail move down to her squatting self. It headed to her aching cunt,mshere it pressed its heart shaped head at her outer folds.

The girl's eyes went wide as she felt the tail press into her vagina. At first she thought it wouldn't fit, but then the thing bypassed her lips and wormed its way inside. She let out a a cry of shock, as the tail wriggled its way inside of her, pushing further up her birth canal. It filled her void completely, the sleek red sides of the thing touching every nerve as it continued up its trek.

It's heart shaped head acted roughly like a penis, though the shape made her afraid of damage. But it didn't matter to Debbie, whom had her tail push further and further up, as the girl let out a wordless cry. She couldn't move or think, as the tail over upto her wombs entrance. The head of the appendage easily broke through the narrow opening and into her uterus, where it sat.

Though it's head remaind static, the rest of its length wriggled and churned within her. She felt its length brushing against her inner walls and the girl fell on her back, as the thing moved in her. The then started to thrust in and out of her, by compressing itself and then shooting back up inside her.

Debbie laughed at the feeling, as she fucked a boy with her dick, while her tail pounded a girl. One of her hands went to her asshole, feeling the spit from the girl still there. She coated her middle and ring finger, then had the pair pushed inside of her anus. She fingered her ass, while she fucked a boy. Each stroke of her dick kept hitting his prostate, sending him eventually offer the edge.

He soon let out a cry as he came, shooting his load to the floor, as the demon continued ruining his ass. Debbie heard it and she felt his anal muscles constrict around her length. She felt herself coming to the end and soon fingered herself harder, as she intended to splatter her cream inside of him.

It wasn't long before she did so, cumming inside of the boy. Her dong soon rattled and suddenly erupted like a volcano, spewing out her demonic seed into his asshole. His shitter was soon filled up with her sperm, the substance caking his back passage with her baby batter. She let out a long groan, followed by derogatory comments directed at the male, as she pumped load after load into him.

When her balls were mostly emptied, the demon pulled him off her cock. The boy slid of her still hard member with a whimper, his gaping anus now spilling out a steady river of white. His legs refused to move or work, as they simply swayed in the air. Once he was off she let him fall to the ground, uncaring as she instead turned her attention to the girl.

They still remained on the ground, her tail pumping on and out of them. Her eyes were fluttering, her mouth agape, drool leaking out as she fucked their rotten hole.

But Debbie knew they were close and asked. "How does it feel whore? How does it feel to be fucked by a demons tail?"

"Mhmm." Was the response, as they couldn't answer.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Debbie continued. "You fucking slut. Dirty, filthy little thing, you human women are only here as my fleshlights. Your only good for fucking and breeding with."

Each word brought the teen to her limit and she felt her floodgates open up. With a loud cry she came, squirting her load out, like a sprinkler onto the boots and tail of the demoness. Debbie grinned on in satisfaction, at the sight of teens body convulsing and going ridged, as her pussy unleashed her built up juices.

Once the girl was finished, Debbie withdrew her tail from their cunt. She brought the appendage upto her mouth and licked along the thing, tasting the teen's fresh fluids.

Still though she wasn't yet done and Debbie looked around. The other students were still going at, very few had yet achieved orgasm, as she looked around.

'I'll fuck a couple more then leave this place.' She told herself, as she stalked off for more sex to slate her hunger.

With no intention of returning to Caesar or Bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later.  
Outside the gymnasium.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived together, standing outside the building. The pair were dressed in human clothes, to blend into mundane world, so they didn't draw attention. Both were staring at the doors of the gym building, seeing magical runes and glyphs of a demonic nature.

The wards were harmless, being used to keep other humans and animals away. Though they spotted a few that increased the sexual desires of those already aroused.

So carefully the two opened the doors and looked inside. The pair stood still as they gazed into the gym, seeing the handiwork of the demon.

Inside on the floors of the court, were a large collection of students. Each of them were shown exhausted, being in very compromising positions, as they laid next to or atop each other. All were naked, showing themselves to the eyes of tape pair stepped inside. Which they would regret as the floors were coated in thick coatings of cum and other fluids. The students laid in their place covered in filth,mthe air reeking of sex and lust. Sin was also present, along with the foul stench of a demon, that had left sometime ago.

One of the two, a female, cursed softly. "Dammit, we were too late."

"Where is the demon?" Asked the other, a male. "I can smell the stench of one. Though I can't pinpoint where it is."

"Unsure." Admitted the other. "But she's been here, from that we can be certain."

"How do you know it's a she?" Asked the male, curiously. "I think it might have been a male."

He gestured to various humans, both male and female, which had gaping vaginas or anuses. Fouls thick demonic sperm leaked out their gaped holes, the sight making her blood boil.

"Trust me Charles, I know who did this." She assured him.

Charles didn't question it, getting the idea he shouldn't ask any further. "Alright then Amelia. So what do we do now?"

"First off is these students." She told him. "We need to wipe their memories clean, repair the damage dome to their bodies and clean them up."

"What about pregnancy?" He asked, noticing the girls all having creampies. "Should we prevent that possibility or not?"

"We have too." Amelia told him with determination. "We have to assume that she impregnated them all with her seed. We need to ensure that all of them are cleared from her taint. Otherwise they'll be carrying a spawn of Satan's demonic host. I don't want anymore of her bastards on this world."

"Very well then." Charles agreed before, mentioning. "There's something else. I feel another demonic presence not far from here. It's a lower class demon, not the kind we're looking for."

"I'll take care of it." Ameila told him. "You start working here, I'll go and kill it, then return."

The man shrugged. "Okay, don't take too long."

With that said the woman left to deal with this demon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dora's house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Caesar kept thrusting into Bitch, she whimpered and moaned with each hard shaft of his cock. He pounded into her, ploughing her from behind, as Bitch silently asked for more. She was given no alternative or escape, only the dread of acceptance, as the hellhound tried to impregnate her. Though deep inside the pair, they wondered what was mistress so long to come home.

It didn't go unnoticed by her that mistress hadn't yet returned. Bitch was confused at that, but assumed that mistress was busy doing something important. So she stayed on her hands and knees, trying to ignore the fire and brimstone breath of Caesar, as his heads breathed on her.

Then he stopped his twin thrusts and stilled.

His sudden stop made her weary and afraid, as his heads looked away. Faintly the pair heard the door downstairs opening and closing. The hellhound slowly took it's cocks put her pussy and ass. A growl left its pair of mouths, the creature looking towards the bedroom door, as Bitch stared too in confusion.

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open and in rushed a blur. Bitch let out a scream, as Caesar growled and spat fire from his mouth. He spewed forth a steady stream of flames, like a flamethrower and tried to ignite the unknown intruder.

Bitch fled away, crawling in terror, as Caesar tried to burn whatever it was. But then she seen one of his heads flying off from the body, as the other head howled. She watched as the hellhound leaped away, trying to put distance between itself and the attacker.

But whatever it was shoved a blade down its throat. The hellhound choked on the sword, before reigniting its mouth and trying to ignite the person. However they simply pulled out their sword and brought it down on their head, severing it in a single strike.

Black reddish blood sprayed from the wound, before Caesar died. His body collapsed to the ground, unmoving and spent. It soon turned to ashes, leaving only the stains of its life essence behind for the attacker and Bitch.

Bitch looked up at the attacker and stared in wonder and confusion. They did a swing of their blade, to clean it of the gore, then looked to her.

The woman came over to them and kneeled before her. "Are you alright?"

A whimper was the response, as Bitch tried to crawl away. But she was trapped in a corner, her escape blocked by this nonhuman. Amelia noted their apperance, seeing the abuse, the markings, the collar and smelling of the sin of lust on her.

She had been the victim of Her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She promised. "I've come to help."

"H-Help?" Bitch asked, her voice small and quiet, like a child's. "H-Help, m-me B-Bitch?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. I'm an angel, a being of good and purity. I can make you forget everything about your ordeal, allowing you to return to your normal life. Totally ignorant of what has happened here."

Bitch sniffed. "R-Really?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"I only ask for one thing." Amelia said.

"W-What?" The human responded, with distrust seeping into her tone.

"The demon whom did this, what was her name?" She asked.

Bitch went very quiet, shaking and nearly wanting to cry. Then she answered. "M-Mistress D-Debbie the D-Demon F-Futa."

Amelia was very quiet, as she finally had the confirmation needed. She wasn't very pleased that she was right, instead she only felt pure hot anger and sorrow.

"Y-You... keep word?" Asked Bitch.

The angel looked at them and nodded. "Of course."

Then she closed the distance between the two and captured Bitch's lips in there's. Bitch let out a muffled cry if shock, as the angel gently kissed her. Unlike her mistress who's kisses were rough and possessive, Amelia's was kind and compassionate, as she softly pressed her lips to there's, in a chaste way. It was both pleasant and innocent, as the angel kissed her and soon everything began to darken for Bitch.

She soon went out like a light, as her body sagged and she gave into sleep. Amelia broke the kiss off and carried the woman to their bed and began to fix her up. She healed her wounds, got rid of the terrible memories and disposed of the mess she made with the hellhound.

After doing that the angel sat on the side of the bed and thought about what she learned.

"So you've returned... Debbie." She said, spitting the name out like venom. "After all these years you've come back to this realm. Your the most foul and depraved of the demon-kin. I had hoped that defeating you all those years ago would've been the end of your debauchery. But it appears that you've been called back."

She thought back to that day, remembering them crossing weapons, among other things. "If I did it before, I can do it again. Try as you might, you'll never win against me. I have the Lord on my side, whilst you cater to a coward and your own perversions. I promise this time I'll burn that book, sending you back to the dark bowls, again. After that I'll take it's remains to Heaven and lock it away in a vault, out of human hands."

Amelia swore she'd do everything in her power to defeat Debbie. Then she slapped a hand on her head. "I really need to stop talking aloud and to myself."

With that said she left the sleeping human and returned back to her partner. She still needed to help him fix up that creature's mess. Then the two would discuss trying to track down this monster and deal with her.


End file.
